


Touch My Heart

by Strailo



Series: Collections [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Hate Crimes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Property Destruction, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series with each summary on the first chapter. 6 Stories, 6 Pairings all in one world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When he finds that he can't fight against the darkness that comes with being in his position, Renji goes to the one who offers a release from it. And later offers a true home and love.
> 
> Touch My Heart Arc 1 - Kenpachi/Renji with some Renji/Byakuya and Byakuya/Kenpachi
> 
> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Renji, some Renji/Byakuya, Kenpachi/Byakuya  
> Chapter: 1  
> Series: Touch My Heart  
> Word count: 1690  
> AN: I fucking well FORGOT my flash drive at my friends house so guess what this means? That Sing Me a Lullabye will be kind of late if I don’t get it tomorrow. I am SORRY about that but it just means you shall get more stories. *nods* Hope you guys don’t hate me. I’m lucky that I sent this story to a friend, I really am.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Swirling the bottle of whatever he had grabbed earlier, Renji sighed and slugged back another swallow, wincing at the renewed burn but left quickly. The lingering burn had gone away several draws before but the buzz was slow in coming, or so it felt like to him.

 

Sighing once more, the red head blinked at the far wall of his personal room, glad that becoming a fourth seat had meant that he could get drunk if he so wanted in privacy. Especially since he had been in his first, real, bloody fight against a pack of hollows.

 

Not to say that Renji hadn’t been in training simulations and small skirmishes against various level hollows outside of the wholesale slaughter of his fellow classmates during a supposed training simulation. But what he had just gone through with the rest of his fellow Eleventh Divisioners had been nothing like those past mock battles. This one had turned into wave after wave of every type of hollow, from the lowest, smallest of hollows to even a few menos stomping around. He could have sworn he had actually seen a few adjudas levels running about but hadn’t been quite sure.

 

He had been too busy fighting, trying to stay alive as people he worked with and lead died around him with screams and curses.

 

Shuddering and gagging, Renji ran for his bathroom and lost what little food he had eaten and what he had drunk until nothing more came up. Staggering to his feet and wiping at his mouth, he took the two wobbly steps to his sink, quick to wash his mouth with a thorough swish of water, spitting it out with a shudder. Rinsing off his face, he was soon leaving his suite of rooms, glad that it was so late and that hardly anyone was actually up and wandering around.

 

Like he had been doing in his rooms, most of the division was drinking, most in celebration of life, but others still did so in an attempt at forgetting the horrors of what they had seen. Those who weren’t drinking were the ones who were on duty or fucking someone to forget for just a little while. Pushing a lock of hair back into the braid that he had put his hair into earlier that night, Renji found himself standing before the building that contained the offices for himse, Madarama, Yumichika, Yachiru and Kenpachi, the Eleventh divisions third seat, fifth seat, fukutaicho and taicho respectively.

 

The only light that he could see on was coming from Kenpachi’s office, which wasn’t all that surprising. Despite the facade that he presented to the rest of the Seireitei, Kenpachi did do all of his own paperwork. He often did it late at night while everyone else was off doing whatever they needed to do. One would often find Kenpachi bent over his desk, filling in the pages before him and getting it done before he too headed to bed for the night.

 

It was also during those nights that he stayed up late that anyone with concerns could go to him, and without a bit of judgment aimed at them, voice them.

 

Renji hummed as he ran a hand over his braid in thought before huffing to himself. He didn’t know if he could deal with being a front line shinigami for Kenpachi, but had no idea how his taicho was going to actually react to this fact. Sucking up his courage, he walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for the man to call out that he could enter before he slid it open. Closing it behind him, he bowed before kneeling on a pillow before Kenpachi’s desk.

 

Kenpachi watched all of this, taking in the simple kimono that was a throwback to the Rukigon districts styles but was of a nice maker, made of material that seemed to slink on the strong body. In the heat outside, he wasn’t surprised at seeing his fourth seat wearing such a light outfit. What he did find surprising was just how good the material looked against his skin, the vibrant blue making Renji’s red hair pop. The markings that came from his zanpakuto just added a bit of wildness to his fourth seats natural wild looks.

 

Kenpachi knew that for all of wild looks and attitude, Renji was a smart and very strong young man with experience that not many got while in the academy. He had grown up in the lower Rukigon districts and had lived to become a seated officer. He could have stayed in any division he wanted but had instead joined up with the Eleventh after some bouncing around, and when asked why, he had simply smiled with a shrug before continuing on with whatever he had been doing.

 

Taking in the face of his recruit, he grunted and pulled out a bottle of the juice that he kept around and tossed it to Renji. “Drink that and then tell me what you’re thinkin’,” he grunted, pulling out his own bottle of juice. He had a feeling that he would need a clear minded to deal with the coming conversation.

 

Draining a part of the bottle of juice, Renji screwed the lid back on with a frown dancing on his lips. “Taicho, I don’t know if I’m made out to be a front line leader,” he finally said, just getting it out in a rush before swallowing.

 

Kenpachi grunted. “I figured that’s why you came around in that,” he said, waving a hand at the kimono. He watched as Renji flushed and looked at his outfit, tugging at one sleeve.

 

“Yeah, guess I didn’t really pay attention to it,” he said, ruffling his braid with a sigh. Kenpachi watched the way said braid bounced against Renji’s shoulder with the movement, which made him wonder just how the silky hair would look loose and falling down around strong shoulders.

 

Brushing that thought to the side for the moment, Kenpachi drained half of his own bottle of juice before leaning forward, putting it down on his desk. As he started to clean his brush, he asked, “So, you’re havin’ doubts about being here?”

 

“Not being here, really, taicho,” Renji replied, playing with his bottle as he stared at it. “I love it here, really I do. There’s a lot more closeness and freeness here than in any other division that I’ve been a part of before. It’s just that I don’t know how I’m going to deal with being a first wave leader.”

 

“That academy really does suck if they don’t get you guys ready for a real fight,” Kenpachi grumbled.

 

Renji chuckled lowly at that. “They try but nearly controlled hollow fights don’t actually help us prepare for the future in the long run. Outside of that one attack, it didn’t teach many of us anything except to dodge,” he said, shaking his head with a rueful smile on his face. “Especially since we were saved, if you could call it that, by Aizen-taicho and Gin-taicho,” he continued, wrinkling his nose as he looked up at Kenpachi once more.

 

“You don’t like him either huh?” Kenpachi grunted, Renji nodding his head. “Just somethin’ to slick ‘bout him.”

 

“Yeah,” Renji said. “It was way too convenient of a save to. But beyond that, that attack did not really prepare us for what we see now,” he continued, shuddering slightly.

 

Kenpachi grunted once more, putting up his brush and ink. “Back to why you’re here. You’re not sure about being a first line leader, huh?” he asked.

 

“Exactly. I just...I wasn’t actually prepared to see so many of my own men hurt and dead. Hell, half of my company are at the fourth right now, and at least a fourth of them are  dying on me right now,” Renji groaned, rubbing at his face with both hands, trying to dispel the memories.

 

Kenpachi shifted in his spot as he thought about how to keep Renji as a part of his division for as long as he possibly could. The younger male worked hard, fought hard, trained hard and was actually on the edge of discovering his shikai. Smirking suddenly, he watched as red-brown eyes narrow at him with wariness. “I have an offer. Or rather a couple of them.”

 

Renji eyed his taicho with a bit of wary curiosity. “Yeah? And those would be?” he questioned. He had heard the rumors of how his taicho helped those people that he liked in his way, some of those ways being on the sexual side of things. But no one who had been taken to his bed actually talked.

 

“First of all, no matter what happens, it stays between us, got it?” Kenpachi stated, REnji nodding his head in agreement. “What I can do is shift ya to lead the second wave of the division but I can also give you a release,” he continued, leering at the wide eyed renji. Standing up, he walked over to a side door and opened it up. “You think about that while I go check up on Yachiru.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Renji squeaked as the larger male stepped out, leaving him to think as the door closed. Standing up, he slowly walked around the room, taking in the finger painted pictures, one of him surprisingly in the mish mash of divisioners and scenes of fighting, even as his mind swirled with the offers.

 

Kenpachi was the wet dream of many, just because they knew that he could be rough but also very gentle if he wanted to be. And he was offering him a way to relax and to rest. A way to release the tension that came with being in the Eleventh. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had sex before, but it had always been with a female, outside of the rare drunken hook up with another guy. This time, he wasn’t drunk, the warm air outside and his earlier trip to the bathroom having seen to that.

  
It wasn’t long before Kenpachi was walked back in and asking, “So?” Renji turned around and licked his lips.


	2. Touch My Heart 1 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Renji  
> Part: 2  
> Word count: 1,595  
> AN: Ah, since I have no idea what’s going to happen tomorrow so I’m just going to post this here. I seem to be posting a lot of smut…
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Can we try it once before I make my decision, or at least think about it?” Renji asked, playing with his sleeve as Kenpachi smirked at him.

 

“We can,” Kenpachi rumbled, moving to clear off his desk, putting things in his drawers. “Lock the door for me,” he instructed. Renji locked the door behind and walked over to the larger male when he was waved over, squeaking slightly as he was yanked into a strong chest. He moaned into the sudden kiss when the other laid his mouth onto his hands, curling into the berserker's haori, pressing closer to him.

 

Kenpachi rumbled and worked at getting Renji’s obi lose before sliding his day kimono over leanly muscled arms. Tasting the sweet mouth offered to him, he found vanilla under the juice, rumbling once more as his hands slid over surprisingly soft skin. He found that the black marks were softer than the rest of the skin under his fingers even as he slowly pulled away from the kiss.

 

Smirking, he took in the dazed and panting look on Renji’s face, rubbing at the full bottom lip with his thumb. “Perfect,” he leered, eyes flaring as he manipulated the long body to bend over his newly cleared des.

 

Using the obi that he had taken off, Kenpachi bound the younger male to the desk before coming to kneel before him. Reji lifted himself up onto his elbows, finding that Kenpachi had tied him up in such a way that he could move as he wanted to, to a point, his hands not moving from each other and that he was still bent over the desk.

 

He found himself surprised by just how much it aroused him, his length hardening in his fudoshi.

 

Kenpachi leered, already knowing what was going on in Renji’s mind. “I had a feelin’ that would get ya goin’,” he said, removing his taicho’s haori and tossing it to the side. “I won’t be fuckin’ you this time, but rather I’m gonna give you just a taste of what you will get if you come back for more.”

 

“Okay,” Renji breathed, watching as Kenpachi worked his hakama open, releasing his own hard prick to the cool air. He panted lowly as the other male stroked himself, mind swirling with wonder at how much he wanted to taste the large male before him, feel that weight sliding over his tongue.

 

“You want to suck, don’t ya?” Kenpachi asked, eyeing the way red-brown eyes flashed up to him, darkening with need and full lips parting, waiting. “I knew you would be perfect,” he growled, moving closer so that his groin was even with Renji’s face. Rubbing his length against the red lips, he grunted when a sleek tongue flicked out to tease the tip. “Open up and watch your teeth.”

 

Renji hummed his agreement and opened his mouth further, allowing Kenpachi to slip his length into his mouth, moaning at the weight upon his tongue and the saltiness of the other’s natural taste. Giving an experimental suck, he blinked up at the rumble of approval from the large man and did it again as he used the slack of the obi to curl his hands around what he couldn’t actually fit into his mouth. Humming softly, feeling Kenpachi give a little thrust at the vibrations, he pushed forward, trailing his tongue over the hardness before he pulled back, sucking and hands trailing after his mouth.

 

Kenpachi groaned and worked on getting the bright red hair loose from the braid, leering at how the red locks looked flowing as he was worked over by a pair of flushing lips. Wrapping some of the locks around his fingers, he gently rocked with Renji’s movements, watching as the younger male relaxed into the slow guidance. Smirking, he allowed the other to enjoy sucking on his cock until he felt the slow curl start to tighten, prompting him to pull free of the sinful mouth. The whine he got made his prick twitch even more.

 

Smirking a bit more, Kenpachi rubbed his thumb over the bright red lips. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to taste some more eventually,” he promised before walking around to sit behind Renji. Where he sat was actually a raised platform so that, if needed, he could stretch his legs out while doing paperwork. But it also came in handy for moments that he actually had someone bent over and begging to be fucked.

 

Humming thoughtfully, Renji gazing at him over his shoulder, Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow as he swept the kimono to the side, exposing a long expanse of skin to his gaze. Running his hand over one thigh, he pulled opened one drawer and pushing aside several of the papers he had shoved into it to expose an unlocked lock box.

 

“I had thought that someone would end up coming around tonight,” he said as he flipped open the box, “but I didn’t think that it would end up being you. Kinda makes me glad that I bought some new things.” Renji’s flushed cheeks darkened as the large male pulled out a bottle of lubricant and two toys that were smaller than Kenpachi’s own prick, or at least so he figured with the angle he was in.

 

“Oh?” Renji breathed, eyes watching as much as he could over his shoulder.

 

Kenpachi leered and slapped the ass before him. “Yeah. Like I said, I’m not gonna fuck you this time, but I’m still gonna give you a proper introduction to what I offer,” he growled as Renji shivered in pleasure at the sting on his ass. Taking in the suddenly panting male that was laid out before him, the larger man grinned and slapped his ass again, loving the groan that the move got. “Oh, liked that did ya?” he asked, cupping one cheek and squeezing.

 

Renji groaned at the feeling of a strong hand grabbing at his ass and nodded. “Yes,” he gasped out when Kenpachi laid another stinking smack to the other cheek.

 

“Good boy,” Kenpachi rumbled. Smoothing a hand over the red skin, he went back to staring at the tanned skin with black marks that were still as soft as they had been moments before. Reaching out, he picked up the bottle of lube that he had dropped to his side and poured some of it over the crack before him, spreading the cheeks to watch the ring of muscles twitch under the cool liquid. “Ever done this?” he asked.

 

Renji paused for only a moment before shrugging slightly, already feeling the cocked eyebrow. “I’ve fucked around with guys but I was a little...drunk.”

 

He felt the smirk from Kenpachi even as one long, slick finger slipped into into him, dragging a moan out of him from the burn of the stretch. Breathing out, he curled his fingers around the bindings that lead from his wrists and tried to relax, twitching as the finger pulled out before pushing back in. Groaning, he felt the burn dissipate, dropping his head down onto the desk before him.

 

Kenpachi smiled, a bare twitch of the corner of his lips, and continued to work the finger in and out of the grasping muscles until he felt lean hips rock back each time he pushed forward. Smoothing his hand up a long thigh, he worked another finger inwards, spreading them open. Renji moaned and rocked back, finding that the sting just added something to the pleasure that was coursing through his body in hot waves.

 

“Kenpachi-taicho,” Renji gasped when a third finger worked its way into him.

 

“Just stay relaxed,” Kenpachi instructed, rubbing at a bit of skin under his thumb as he spread the three fingers, relaxing the muscles around them. Removing his dry hand, he reached down to his side and picked up the first toy, pulling his fingers free and getting a whine in response. Chuckling, he used some of the excess lube on his fingers and sat up on his knees, leaning over the prone body as he slipped in the toy.

 

As he did so, he watched the play of emotions that flashed over the youthful face of his partner. Renji’s lips parted as he rested one flushed cheek against the desk, his fingers twitching and tugging at the obi. His eyes were half shut and glazed with pleasure, panting heavily as Kenpachi started to move the toy in and out of him, making sure that he was brushing the bud of nerves that sent lightening through him to get the best reaction.

 

Renji was rolling his hips back in time with the movements of the toy, Kenpachi growled as he rubbed his own cock against one hip. “Enjoying yourself then huh? So very greedy for more, fuckin’ yourself back and making such needy sounds for me,” he growled into one ear, smacking the sweet ass and getting a low keen from Renji. Reaching around, he curled his hand around the twitching prick, starting to stroke in time with his movements, feeling Renji’s precum slick his fingers.

 

Gripping and tugging at the obi again, feeling his climax tighten with each stroke of the knowing hand and the toy still buried within him, Renji cried out and rocked hard as he stilled, falling over the edge. Shuddering hard, he made a soft sound at the feeling of warm wetness slicking his hip, his vision starting to black out. As he went limp and lost consciousness, the last thing he heard was a soft chuckle and a “Good boy” whispered in his ear.

 


	3. Touch My Heart 1 Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 1  
> Part: 3  
> Characters: Renji, Kenpachi  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word Count: 1,373  
> AN: And another chapter up and ready to read. I’m off to work on things and all that good stuff. *yawns*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting in his bedroom once more, Renji had to smile as he basked in the warmth of the sun that streamed in through his window and over his mostly nude body. He wore an almost sheer sleeping kimono due to the warm nights that the Soul Society was experiencing, but it also let him enjoy the sun as it hit his body.

 

Slowly stretching his body with a groan, he shifted his head and stroked over the newest marks that wrapped around his thigh. He had gained another aspect of his shikai in the last week since he had visited with Kenpachi. The man had let him actually have some time to think about his offer and settle into a much better position for him as a second wave leader.

 

Flipping over onto his stomach, he sighed softly before standing up and calling a butterfly to him, sending off a message to Kenpachi for a private meeting between them. As he was pulling his hair into a braid after a quick shower, he heard the soft flap of wings, prompting him to turn to the window and greet the butterfly with an upturned finger. Listening to the message, he flushed at the growled promise of what would happen after their meeting.

 

Going about the rest of his day, Renji made sure that he did not think about the upcoming meeting with his taicho. He knew what he was getting into, having heard rumors about the lover’s that Kenpachi had taken on over the years. They always needed that release that he offered but rarely were they his only partner. Kenpachi also had this uncanny ability to know when his partners needed to see him.

 

After a short nap, Renji packed the bag that he had been instructed to pack and grabbed Zabimaru before silently leaving his rooms. At the moment there was no one out on the streets, most everyone in their own barracks or with their own partners for the night as was the usual happenings. Blushing at the thought of what he was about to do, he walked up to the back door of Kenpachi’s small home that sat near the main area where the offices were, unsurprised when the large man opened the door.

 

“Get on in. Yachiru’s in bed already so we won’t be disturbed,” the large male stated as he stood aside. Renji nodded and stepped inside, Kenpachi pointing to his room, telling him to go there. Laying his bad down in a corner with his zanpakuto, he looked up when his taicho walked in with a tray of tea along with a thick binder of paper.

 

“Take a seat, Abarai. We need to talk before we actually do anything,” Kenpachi drawled, sitting at the head of his futon.

 

Renji nodded and perched on the edge of the low futon, accepting the tea cup that was handed to him. “We need to talk rules and the such right?” he asked, Kenpachi nodding. He had to admit that the male before him was smart, even if it wasn’t in a usual way.

  
“Exactly,” Kenpachi said, tasting his tea as he sat back against the wall. “I’m sure that you’ve heard about the fact that I don’t just have one sexual partner at any one time,” he continued. Renji nodded his head in agreement. “That’s mostly because I haven’t found anyone worth me focusing my attention on just them.”

 

“I can actually understand that,” Renji hummed, taking the papers that Kenpachi handed him, looking down at them. “The rules, taicho?”

  
“When it’s just us, it’s just Kenpachi,” was the grunted reply, making Renji duck his head and nod.

 

“Yes...Kenpachi,” Renji replied, testing the other male’s name on his tongue. Looking up through his lashes, he took in the pleased look on Kenpachi’s face before turning to the pages before him, starting to read and absorb them. “No clinging or demanding more time than needed?” he asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked up from the pages with an amused expression on his face.

 

“There have a few before that became extremely clingy to me,” Kenpachi grunted. “always thinkin’ that they had some sort of right to call me ‘theirs’ just because I would fuck ‘em into whatever surface was available.”

  
Renji flushed and turned back to the papers, very carefully reading over the papers so that he knew just what he was getting into. While he did that, Kenpachi took the time to really look him over. He wasn’t beautiful but handsome didn’t quite do him justice. With a strong jaw and almond shaped eyes, he was all male, but the full lashes that surrounded his eyes and the soft, full lips that were quick to smile softened it into something pretty.

 

HIs black eye looked up to the red hair that was still braided and falling over one shoulder. Kenpachi knew how it looked loose, how it looked in a tight braid and how it looked in its usual ridiculous ponytail, but rarely did he see how it looked until then in such a loose braid. It looked good on the kid.

 

Renji shifted and stretched his legs out before him, crossing them at the ankles. “Again the rumors are true that you are rarely fucking just one person at any one time,” he mused.

 

“Yep. And if you’re curious, there’s only two others at the moment,” Kenpachi said. “They don’t need me often though.”

  
“Getting better or just fucking elsewhere?” Renji drawled, Kenpachi leering at him.

 

“Looking at real relationships,” was the answer. Renji hummed and flipped to the last page, reading about how relationships were handled.

 

“So, we can fuck as long as my partner knows and understands that this about relaxing, releasing the tension,” Renji summarized, taking the dipped brush and signing his name, watching as the larger man cleaned it before tossing it into a cubby hole and hiding it again with a flip of his wrist. “I doubt that that little bit of fun happens often.”

  
Kenpachi grunted. “You’d be right,” he replied. “Not many lovers are willing to share their partners with another, especially when they prefer to bottom. Now, I need you a do something for me. Go into that bathroom and, using the products supplied, clean yourself. From now on, when you come over to see me, those are yours.”

 

“Yes, Kenpachi,” Renji hummed as he stood up from the futon. Grabbing his bag, he missed the fact that Kenpachi was watching him walk, hips twitching back and forth very slightly.

 

Stepping into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him as Kenpachi got up and left the bedroom for another bathroom. Renji set his bag down onto the counter and worked the bath controls until the water was the hotness that he wanted and was filling the large bath. Looking to the supplies, he was surprised by the fact that it was all high quality and very close to his own choice of scented body wash and hair supplies. Flipping off the water, he slid into the half full tub with a hiss as his muscles relaxed into the heat. Humming, he started to scoop water up and over his body, running his hands over each part and wetting himself down.

  
He was releasing his braid when the door opened, Kenpachi resting his shoulder against the doorframe, his own hair loose down his back. Renji flicked his eyes to the other before he kept on with what he was doing, using a small bath bucket to wet his hair down, turning it into an almost dried blood color.

 

Kenpachi watched as his new partner washed, taking his time to get every inch of his body cleaned. Renji even perched on the edge of the tub, showing the other man the new markings on his thighs as he cleaned off his legs. Once he had cleaned every inch he could, he emptied the bathwater and dried off, pulling on a fresh sleeping kimono before he brushed out his hair to leave it loose down his own back.

  
Turning to Kenpachi, he took the offered hand and followed after the other man, blood singing in anticipation as to what was to come.

 


	4. Touch My Heart 1 Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Kenpachi/Renji  
> Story: 1  
> Part: 4  
> Word count: 2,595  
> AN: And we come to the smutty! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy since I took this rather interesting bit of smut in a new and interesting direction.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Standing before the bed, Renji shivered as Kenpachi pressed up against his back, nose brushing along his ear. “Kenpachi,” he sighed, relaxing under the solid hands on his shoulders. He rolled his head to the side and hummed as the larger male took the invitation to taste the soft skin, teeth scraping over his pulse point.

 

“By the time you walk out of here, you will know just how it is to complete trust another person,” he rumbled. “And if you don’t I will work until you get to that point.” Renji nodded his head with a sigh. “Good boy.”

 

The rumble against his neck made him groan and lean against Kenpachis’ body, feeling a sluggish heat start to work through him. Long, calloused fingers trailed down the center of his chest, parting the sleeping kimono down to the obi tie. He shifted as both hands worked the half bow loose, flushing slightly as the sash dropped onto the floor and allowed his kimono to fall open.

 

“Delightful,” Kenpachi chuckled lowly as his hands spanned over a trim waist, feeling strong muscles shift under the marred skin. When he had bent Renji over the desk, he hadn’t really been able to just explore every inch of skin and tattoo. He knew of a few spots that got sounds of pleasure but he wanted to know them all, wanted to know all of the pleasure that could be drawn from his lover. He did it with all of his partners and lovers but there was just something about Renji’s innocence that just made him want more from the younger male.

  
Slowly turning Renji around, Kenpachi looked over the already dazed expression on his partner’s face, stroking one cheek with a thumb. Leering, he bent down to kiss his partner, feeling the other respond enthusiastically, arms coming up and around his neck. Nipping a willing mouth, he slid past the opened lips and stroked their tongues together, exploring, tasting.

 

Pulling away after tasting the dango tainted flavor of his red head, Kenpachi licked his lips and leered once more as he moved to push the sleeping kimono off of Renji. Watching him step back and over the fallen kimono, he ran his eyes from the top of his head, down the flushed face and defined chest, past the trail of hair that lead to a half hard prick before sliding down strong thighs and calves. Raising his eyes back up, he smirked at the shyly sultry look from Renji and pointed at the futon.

 

“Lay down on your back in a comfortable position,” he instructed, turning to his closet as Renji followed his instructions. Finding a small box, he smirked slightly and turned back to the futon. It was rather amazing what a person could find in the living world, and the toys that Yumichika had found for him was proof of that.

 

Running his eyes over the lounging body as Renji shifted, he walked back over to the bed and set the box down on the ground. “Kenpachi?” Renji asked, eyeing the box with a curious glint in his eyes but much more relaxed then earlier.

 

Kenpachi chuckled. “Surprising what Yumichika can find with only a few bits of information,” he said, flipping open the box. Within it, there were several new toys and a few bottles of lube, body oils and massage oils. Turning back to Renji, he pulled off his tops, leaving him in just his hakama and watching the other man take in his body with a hum of delight. “Like the sight?”

  
“Yes,” Renji said, smiling as the larger male slipped between his legs and pressed him down into the bed, sighing as he felt the other mans power dancing over his body. The first time that they had been together, Kenpachi had controlled his power with a surprising finesse, but at the moment he was just letting it move as it wanted.

  
Kenpachi read the question under the lust on Renji’s face and smirked. “I know how to control my power, one of the first things that I was taught when I got here, but I just don’t want ta half the time,” he rumbled, dipping his head to nibble at the sweet skin of Renji’s shoulder. “We’re behind special warding so that I can actually let go without broadcasting.”

 

“Oh,” Renji gasped as he pushed up into the lips on his skin and the sharp teeth that followed. He decided to think about what his lover had said later, when his head wasn’t fogging over and his blood was heating with every movement of the other man. Arching up, he groaned when Kenpachi rubbed their bodies together, panting as the man teased his way lower.

  
Kenpachi smirked as he pressed a kiss to the curve of one pec, feeling Renji wiggle under him with a groan rumbling in his throat. Wondering just what other sounds he could draw out by teasing the spot, he hipped at it, smirking. The strangled sound he got shot straight to his own groin, making him rumble his delight. Using a mix of teeth and sucking, he laid down a mark, enjoying the fact that Renji was writhing and clinging to his shoulders.

 

Kenpachi finally left the spot and followed the path that his hands were taking, finding and teasing a mark into every spot that made Renji cry out and claw at his shoulders in need. Sitting up on his knees after he had worked another mark onto one hip, the berserker smirked smugly at the sight that Renji made. Softly tanned skin was flushed red, the color reaching down his chest while blood red locks spread out over the pillows under his head, mussed and tangled. His chest was heaving, eyes half lidded and lips full from the exchanged kisses. He was sex personified and it was all tinted by the innocence that he didn’t ever think would go ever go away.

 

“Beautiful and perfect,” Kenpachi said, stroking a hand up the inside of Renji’s thighs, swiping his thumb against the connection of hip and leg. Renji shivered and watched as the other male reached out to grab one of the bottles and a chain of beads, flush darkening at the thought of what was going to happen next. “On your stomach for me.”

 

Renji nodded his head and drew his legs up before turning over and laying onto his stomach, shifting until he was comfortable and not squishing his erection. He hummed as a long fingered hand stroked down his back, tracing a few of the stark black lines on his back. He gasped at the drip of cool liquid hitting his back, Kenpachi chuckling lowly as he straddled his thighs.

 

”Pay attention and enjoy what I’m about to do to you, red,” Kenpachi instructed as his hands ran through the massage oil and started to spread it around. Renji made an assenting noise as the taicho started to work the kinks that came from too much work and not enough time out, getting hisses and sighs of pleasure.

 

“Didn’t know you were this good,” Renji slurred as Kenpachi worked his way lower down his back.

  
Kenpachi chuckled lowly. “I can do gentle when the urge strikes me or I have an innocent partner,” he drawled, pressing a kiss to the back of Renji’s neck as his hands squeezed lean hips.

  
Renji would have protested the innocent part, but feeling the still clothed hardness rub against his ass made him moan instead. He felt Kenpachi smirked against his neck, and moaned again when he rubbed against him firmly. Relaxing as the larger male sat up once more, he jumped when the large hands stroked his ass, thumbs dipping down between his crack.

 

Kenpachi chuckled softly when lean hips rocked up into his touch and did it again. He brushed the ring of muscles with his thumbs once more, just barely pushing them against the hole there. Renji sighed and curled his arms up under his pillow, burying his face into the softness under him. Eyes watching his every movement, Kenpachi gently pulled the cheeks apart and eyed the hole that he knew he would soon be buried in. But first, he was going to tease the other for a bit more.

 

Removing one hand,, he reached out and grabbed a bottle of lube, shaking it and pouring some at Renji’s tailbone. Closing the bottle once more and tossing it to the side, he used his free hand to draw the lube down to the pucker, teasing the muscles under until the younger male was wiggling under him, wanting more. Leering, Kenpachi slid a finger past the muscles, feeling them tighten as Renji hissed at the first burn before relaxing under a stroking hand.

 

“Good boy,” Kenpachi purred as he rubbed at the soft skin under his dry hand. Rocking the finger in and out slowly, loosening the muscles with each stroke until a second finger was able to work its way inwards alongside the first. Renji whined and rocked back into the fingers, having turned his face to rest his cheek on the pillow, long lashes resting against blushing cheeks.

 

Working his fingers until once more the muscles were relaxed and they were working easily in and out, Kenpachi removed them, , wiping his hand on a rag. Picking up the massage oil once more, he slicked his hands and started to massage the younger male once more, getting him to completely relaxed into the med once again. He moved his massage down to the strong legs, working his way up and down as his mind gave him very vivid ideas of how they would feel around his waist.

 

Once he was sure that Renji was fully relaxed once more, Kenpachi picked up the beads and the lube, the younger male barely stirring, only lifting his hips to relieve the growing pressure on his dick. Taking a moment to grab a free pillow and shoving it under his partner’s stomach, he turned back to the beads, coating them with lube before slowly pushing them one by one into the tightness before him.

 

Renji panted and kept relaxed during the new feeling, eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Kenpachi, groaning when the last bead popped into his body. Humming, he shuddered at the odd feeling of having something round in him even as his partner manipulated the end of them with a finger. He yelped with the beads twisted to rub against his sweet spot, sending heat through him as he shuddered hard and clenched around the beads.

 

“Just relax,” Kenpachi purred, leaning over Renji’s body and reaching down to pull his hands out from under the pillow, rocking his hips against Renji’s ass. The moaning mewl made him smirk and do it again, feeling the soft hands clinging to his own as the beads teased his body. “Such a good boy,” he purred, getting one hand free and reaching between them, pulling the beads out very slowly once he was sure that Renji was lost.

  
Renji writhed, gasping as his body was pleasured oh too well by the man pressed fully against him. As the last bead left his body, he shuddered and whined at wanting something more, something to fill him and scratch a newfound itch within him. “Kenpachi,” he whined groaning when three fingers easily slipped into his body, covered in fresh lube.

 

“Don’t worry, beautiful, you’ll get fucked,” Kenpachi rumbled into one ear before pulling away to undo his own sash, loosening his hakama. With a bit of maneuvering, he was able to kick them off before he pulled his fudoshi off and tossed it to the side alongside the rest of the clothes. During this, his fingers were were still moving in and out of the hole, stretching and opening Renji up for his cock.

 

“Please,” Renji groaned out, rocking his hips back as Kenpachi slipped between his legs.  Moving at Kenpachi’s urging, he shuddered as the working fingers pulled out of him and his partner shifted to drape over his body.

 

“I got ya,” Kenpachi grunted, pressing the tip of his prick to the stretched hole, just teasing the both of them. With one hand coming to rest on Renji’s hip, he pressed forward, groaning as he was swallowed by heat and tightness until his hips were flush against his lover’s. Running his hands down heaving sides as the younger male worked through being filled with something that was much bigger than three fingers or the toy used on him, Kenpachi shifted ever so slightly and rolled his hips.

 

Renji moaned and rocked back, ignoring the burn in favor of the pleasure of being oh so full, body twitching and relaxing under the slowly moving hands. “Move, “ he breathed lowly after a few moments, body relaxing around the dick buried within him.

  
“Just stay relaxed for me,” Kenpachi rumbled, moving his hands to rest one on the bed while the other gripped Renji’s hip a bit higher. Rocking forward into the wanton body, they both moaned at joining together once more. Moving in a steady pace, he sped up every other thrust until he was well and truly fucking a very happy Renji, easily moving in and out of his body. HIs red head was enjoying it, showing it with every scream and clenching of the pillow in his fist.

 

Kenpachi sat up onto his knees, Renji having pulled a leg so that his ass was raised upwards, never breaking his pace in and out of the writhing body. He could see the bruises that were coming up from his hands on lean hips but it just made him smug at the fact that Renji was marked in such a primal way, his climax curling and tightening deep in his groin as Renji’s sounds become progressively more breathy.

 

Growling, Kenpachi leered down at him, Renji giving one last cry of pleasure as he came, his body tightening and twitching around the sill driving prick. Riding out the last of his lover’s climax, he followed with a rumbling growl, pressing close to his Renji as he spilled. Renji moaned very quietly at the feeling of warm wetness where he could never really remember feeling it before.

 

Panting, feeling the smugness curl and settle at having turned Renji into a limp puddle on the bed, Kenpachi pulled free, watching as his cum slid out of his lover. Stroking a hand down the relaxed back, he stood and walked to his bathroom to run a hot bath for Renji’s after care. As the tub filled, he wiped off with a washcloth before going to clean up the still limp male, moving him and getting a muttered protest from him.

  
“Still awake?” Kenpachi asked after cleaning his partner off.

 

“A bit,” Renji husked, barely making a sound as he was taken into the bathroom and set into Kenpachi’s lap in the warm bath. Feeling the numbness from his climax wear off, he winced and was glad that Kenpachi took care of his partners, relaxing into the warmth of the older and the water that surrounded them.

  
As Renji dozed, Kenpachi contemplated just why he was so possessive over the younger man before smirking to himself. No matter why he was feeling so possessive over the younger male, Renji was indeed his. Now all he had to do was to wait for Renji to realize that fact.

 

 

 


	5. Touch My Heart 1 Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 1  
> Part: 5  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Renji, Kenpachi, mentions of Byakuya  
> Word count: 1,661  
> AN: Since I had a “eh” moment Wednesday, you get this lovely bit of story.
> 
> To note, yes, there is a time skip here. Okay?
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming a happy little tune as he walked into his lover’s bedroom, Renji smiled to himself as he put the bag over his shoulder down onto the made bed. He looked around and raised an eyebrow at the fact that the room looked a little mused before noticing that there was a pile of clothes near a wall.

 

Smiling at figuring that his partner had swung by, he turned to his bag, mind wandering to he had come to a point in his life that he was at Byakuya’s home while on his lunch break. Just over forty years before he had graduated from the academy and started to work as a full fledge shinigami, bouncing around until about ten years ago when he had landed in Kenpachi’s division. From there he had become an inter-division team leader, shifting from first wave to second wave and clean up.

 

He had also become Kenpachi’s longest known sexual partner, staying with him up until he had become lovers with his new taicho, one Byakuya Kuchiki.  It had been six months since Ichigo and his friends had left and six months since he had his lover had gotten together.  


True, he missed the creative sex that was always just what he wanted at that time but he still enjoyed having sex with Byakuya, even with as much topping as he did with the other man.

 

Groaning, Renji stretched before he pulled off the bedding from the futon, folding it and tucking it away into the closet. He idly noted that there was a lingering scent that was different then their own but brushed that off to a new cleaner used by the servants. It was as he was pulling the pillowcases off of the pillows that he noticed a tear in the case, one that he knew hadn’t been there that morning.  And he knew just _how_ it had gotten there.

  
“Please don’t tell me,” he breathed, his mind working through the little clues that he had gathered but had thought nothing of since he walked in.

 

The room had looked ruffled and a pile of clothes sat near one wall, which was odd considering his lover had supposedly been in a clan meeting before he had arrived at the sixth division. Unless he had spilt tea or something on his uniform, Byakuya never changed after a clan meeting. Not only that, but also the bedding had a scent to it that wasn’t just new cleaning supplies.

 

Swallowing heavily as he walked over to the closet, Renji picked up the sheet and sniffed at it, catching the scent of chaotic power. Whimpering as his gut twisted up, he dropped the sheet and went for the clothes, remembering well that Kenpachi loved leaving his scent on his partners, drenching them in a primal way. Bringing Byakuya’s kosodo to his nose, he whimpered once more as he dropped the fabric back down, his stomach lurching hard. Running to the bathroom, he lost his lunch, clenching at the toilet rim before going limp on the floor.

 

Licking at his lips, nose wrinkling at the lingering taste of bile, Renji stood up on rubbery legs and started to rinse out his mouth. His mind whirled with hurt and betrayal. “I need to stop and think,” he breathed as he put a bit of toothpaste onto his toothbrush, scrubbing the taste out of his mouth.

  
Once his mouth and teeth had been cleaned once more, toothbrush rinsed off and placed into the holder, Renji stumbled into the bedroom and sat down on the still stripped futon. Reaching into his bag, he found the phone that everyone used since the end of the invasion by Ichigo and his friend. Flipping it open, he hunted down the number that he wanted and called her.

  
“Abarai-fukutaicho, what can I help you with?” Unohana asked when she answered her line.

  
“I am sorry for calling you and probably disturbing your lunch, Unohana-taicho, but I was wondering if you could do something for me,” Renji said, wincing at the roughness of his voice.

 

“If you are asking for a note off, depending on why, I may be able to do so,” Unohana replied.

 

Renji rubbed at his face. “My gut decided that today was a good day to turn itself inside out. Didn’t help that I just learned something really heavy,” he said, being as vague as possible but still being truthful. He had never been able to lie to the Fourth Division taicho and wasn’t going to start anytime soon.

 

Unohana hummed softly. “Very well. I’ll send a butterfly to Kuchiki-taicho telling him that a sudden sickness has hit you,” she stated, making Renji smile slightly. “But I do want to see you tomorrow before you return to work.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Renji breathed. Closing the phone, he dropped it onto the small night table by his side of the futon before calling a servant to the room. Having them take the sheets and most of Byakuya’s uniform, hiding away the kosodo, he gathered one of the few house kimono’s that he kept there, once more frowning to himself.

 

For all of his comfortableness at the mansion and the time that he spent there, he didn’t have much in the way of personal items. He had three house kimonos, all very nice and new, two extra uniforms, a bag of toiletries and a book or two. Renji sighed as he realized that he had more things at Kenpachi’s place, toys notwithstanding, while they had been sexual partners for all of those years.

  
“Gods, my fuck buddy relationship is looking better than my gods forsaken relationship,” he grunted into the room, scowling to himself before stomping to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his bathing supplies and some bath salts that every shinigami used to relax tired and sore muscles. Making a note to buy some more, he ran a hot bath and poured the salts into the water before pulling his hair band free.

 

Running a hand through the loose red locks, Renji stripped out of his uniform, letting it drop into a pile on the floor before hanging his house kimono onto a hook. Hearing a servant remake the bed, he turned the water off and slid into the warmth with a groan, already feeling the tense muscles relax, letting his head drop back onto the rim of the tub. He sighed as the door of the bedroom closed, letting the water and salts work their magic on his body.

  
“I just need to stop and think about this,” Renji mused to himself, running his hand and water over his shoulders and neck. He continued to just relax, clearing his thoughts away, muscles letting go with each thought cleared out or stopped.

  
It was to the sight of Renji sunk down in the water, one of his legs bent to raise the knee out of the water, hair pulled over one shoulder as he gently rubbed at his stomach and eyes closed, that Byakuya walked in on. The noble felt a curl of worry and lust at the sight of his gorgeous lover reclining in the bath. “Renji, how are you feeling?” he asked, red-brown eyes opening part way and turning to look at him.

  
“I’m feeling better,” Renji hummed as he turned his head to gaze up at him. “Not 100 percent and not all here, but better,” he said, rolling his shoulders.

  
Byakuya hummed, his lover watching with curious eyes as he perched on the edge of the tub. Picking up a small bath cup that looked like a miniature bucket, the noble dipped it into the water and looked at Renji. Once he had sat forward, he poured the water over the red locks, turning them in an almost dried blood color. Running his fingers through his lover’s hair, he started to wash the locks, massaging his scalp.

  
Renji allowed it to happen, knowing that he couldn’t allow the other man to know that he knew just yet. Knowing that his supposed lover was cheating on him with a man that if Byakuya had been true about wanting to fuck, he would have been happy to say yes made his stomach churn.

 

Making a sound of pleasure when hot water rinsed out his hair, Renji opened his eyes as he sat back against the back of the tub. “Are you going to head back to the division now?” he asked as Byakuya dried off his hands and pulled on his glove like hand covers.

 

“Yes, I am. I need to finish off a bit of paperwork and assign the new recruits their duties,” Byakuya stated, lips quirking up in a small smile at him. Renji smiled and nodded, watching the noble leave once more. As soon as he felt the other leave the Kuchiki grounds, Renji relaxed again, batting a bit at the water as the heating jets started to rotate the water around him. Finally relaxed, he figured out what he needed to do to preserve his sanity and his heart.

  
Pulling himself out of the tub, he pulled the plug and started to dry off with a towel, taking his sweet time. He hated putting on clothes with wet skin and dripping hair. Pulling his hair up into a ponytail and taking just as much time dressing as he had drying, he turned to gathering everything that was his own. When the bathroom was stripped of his things, he did the same with the bathroom, putting the kosode he had kept into a plastic bag.

  
With one last sweep of the rooms, Renji left, heading to his apartment to drop off his stuff before sending out a butterfly with a request to see if he could meet with Kenpachi later. His reply came as he was cleaning out his refrigerator and making a grocery list.

  
Smirking at the time set, Renji went back to his cleaning.

 


	6. Touch My Heart 1 Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 1  
> Part: 6  
> Characters: Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru  
> Word count: 1,460  
> AN: And this is late but hey, I did get it out finally. :D Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Landing on the porch that wrapped around Kenpachi’s and Yachiru’s home, Renji shifted his backpack that sat over his back before walking to the door. As before, he didn’t knock before it was opened by the smirking male who he knew so well before Kenpachi moved back to allow him room to enter.

 

“Hiding from Kuchiki?” Kenpachi asked, watching Renji flush and nod before he was jumped on by a hyper, pink blur.

  
“Ren-ren-chan!” Yachiru chirped bouncing in Renji’s arms as the red head gave her an amused look. “Are ya going to stay the night again?” she asked, looking excited at that prospect.

 

Renji chuckled softly, smiling down at her. “Maybe. As long as Kenpachi-taicho doesn’t mind me staying the night that is,” he said, getting a cheer and a demand for a bedtime story. Giving her what she wanted, he left the bedroom after two stories and a good night kiss, smiling softly and shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. He headed to Kenpachi, finding Kenpachi already there with a tray of tea and sake near him.

 

“She asleep finally?” Kenpachi asked as he eyed the fact that Renji wasn’t wearing the black kosode, just his white under top.

 

“Yeah, after stealing my top to sleep in,” Renji chuckled, amused fondness in his voice. “But she is down. You would think that I have been gone for a decade instead of only six months,” he continued, perching on the bed and bringing his legs up to cross before him.

 

“No matter how long she’s lived, she’s still a kid in a lot of ways. So to her, you were gone for a decade,” Kenpachi snorted, pouring both of them tea and sake, handing over two of the cups to Renji.

 

Renji groaned, shaking his head with a huff. “Kids are so very confusing. Yachiru-chan even more so,” he stated, tasting the sake once Kenpachi had drained his first cup.

 

“So, tell my just why you asked to talk,” Kenpachi said, getting to the heart of the matter.

 

Renji frowned as he stared at his sake, tilting the cup back and forth before he sighed. “I know that you’ve been fucking Byakuya,” he stated, looking up to gaze at Kenpachi. There was a subtle anger in his posture, the red head knowing that the rule about a lover’s permission to play. The man was bound and determined to not be a cause of relationship failure. And what he saw was enough to tell him what he wanted to know. “Yeah, I thought so,” he sighed.

 

“Thought so?” Kenpachi rumbled, watching as Renji slung back his sake, shuddering at the burn.

 

“I just knew, from the moment that I smelt your scent on his fucking uniform and on our fucking bed, that he had lied through his teeth to the both of us,” Renji ground out, his eyes flaring darkly.

 

“Apparently he did,” Kenpachi stated, his power coiling around his body, Renji feeling just how pissed off he was at that moment.

 

Sighing, Renji put his sake cup on the table and picked up his tea, wanting a somewhat clear head for the coming conversation. “Tell me, taicho, what did he say I was doing whenever you asked if I wanted to join?”

 

Kenpachi smirked, the look sharp with danger. “He said that you didn’t want to be a bitch now that you did the fucking,” he said, Renji giving him an amused look before shaking his head.

 

“He probably didn’t use the word bitch considering who he is but I get the gist of it,” Renji hummed, pulling his braid over one shoulder as Kenpachi watched the action. “You know what’s really funny?” He asked, looking at the other man.

 

“What’s that?” Kenpachi asked, watching the other male, taking in the subtle changes that six months and a betrayal had wrought on the young fukutaicho. He had longer hair, even evident in a tight braid, and his red-brown eyes sparkled with power under the hurt. Kenpachi would bet that there were a few new black lines on lightly scarred skin.

 

“I would have said yes if he had just asked for permission as long as I had the same permission,” Renji hummed, shaking his head with a sigh. “I don’t think that he even thinks that I ever topped you.” He chuckled bitterly and shook his head.

 

“You don’t mind topping but it’s got ta be with the right kind of partner,” Kenpachi replied, Renji giving him an admiring look for having remembered that conversation. It had been after the first time that he had topped the larger male and had decided that he liked playing bottom to Kenpachi bout that he wouldn’t mind topping for others. “I don’t think many think that I’m willin’ to bottom for a partner to figure things out and get things straight.”

 

Renji snorted and drained his luke warm tea. “No, no, I’m sure that at least one person can see you bottoming,” He drawled before he paused for a moment. “Yeah, the only person would be me wouldn’t it?” he continued as he shook his head with an amused look on his face. Kenpachi rumbled with laughter, smiling at the softness that had started to radiate from his partner.

 

“What are you gonna do? Now that you know he fucked ya over in such a way,” Kenpachi popped out, curious as to what Renji was planning on doing next.

 

“Now? I’m gonna continue to avoid Byakuya and his damn calls and butterflies for the night. Tomorrow, I’ll be going to see Unohana-taicho in the morning for my sickness this morning,” Renji hummed, tugging on his braid. “After that? I have no idea.” He shrugged.

 

“Come here,” Kenpachi grunted as he corked a finger at him, getting a husky chuckle from Renji.

 

Shifting, he settled between Kenpachi’s long legs and laid against his chest, unsurprised when the man undid his braid and ran long fingers through his hair. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Renji asked, amusement ringing clear in his voice.

 

Kenpachi’s chuckle rumbled through his back as the man gently tugged on his hair. “I am,” He stated, enjoying the solid weight of his partner, knowing that if he had his way, and he would, Renji would be moving in with him very, very soon. But at the moment, all he wanted to do was pin him to the bed and fuck him into unconsciousness again. “I think I have an idea as to how to have some fun and get the point that you know, and that you’re gone, across very well,” he said.

 

Renji raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to look up at the other. “Oh?” He asked as Kenpachi moved his hands to lightly rest them around his neck, stroking the soft skin.

 

“Yeah. How does being fucked against a wall sound to you?” he asked as his hands started to roam over Renji’s collarbone and down to his chest.

 

Renji hummed in appreciation as he thought of that particular idea. The thought of having Kenpachi push him up against a wall in some way and fuck him into a panting, moaning mess had him shift and feel heated. “I know an alley way that Byakuya takes on the way to the division after he eats lunch.”

 

Kenpachi leered as his fingers worked the white under top out and free of Renji’s hakama. “Sounds fun,” he said, nipping at one ear and getting a low groan from his partner. Chuckling, his hands worked to relearn the body that hadn’t graced his bed for six very long months.

 

Renji reacted to the slow sex just as he had in years before getting with Byakuya, but there was much more to it. As he came, having rode Kenpachi until the man had squeezed his hips so hard they had bruised and came in his body, his eyes locking onto the larger males eyes, the eye patched tossed to the side. Once down from their highs, they took a bath and ignored the fact that their phones kept going off. They kept right on ignoring them even as they fell into bed and into a deep sleep, content with life for the moment.

 

In the ten minutes before waking up from their sleep and Yachiru coming running into the room to take a running leap at their bed, the two lover’s pulled their sleeping kimonos and listened to the left messages.

 

They found themselves needing to replace their phones due to the cracks in Renji’s screen and the fact that Kenpachi’s phone had met an unfortunate end against the wall.

 


	7. Touch My Heart 1 pt. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Story: 1  
> Part: 7  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Renji  
> Word count: 1,460  
> AN: And we come to another chapter. :3 Enjoy it. I am going to go do laundry.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Kenpachi.” The name was chuckled in a voice that Byakuya knew very well, in a tone that he had heard every day for the last six months in his bedroom and in private. It was full of feeling and amusement, and the following chuckle was also one that he knew so well. Byakuya stopped in the middle of the street, having been on the way back to his office after a lackluster lunch at the mansion.

 

He had received a letter from Renji, telling him that he would be at the office, but that he had also discovered the truth about his so called lunches and meetings, about his side fucks with Kenpachi. The letter had stated that the relationship had ended the moment that it had been betrayed by the lies from him, which had been just over two months before.

 

Byakuya had found himself suddenly in a bad position in concerns to what Renji would do, knowing that his fukutaicho was unpredictable at the best of times.

 

“Do you really think that we should be doing this?” the words came from the alleyway and were low, lusty. The following rumble of words was muffled, but still Byakuya knew that they were an argument for what was to come. Swallowing heavily, he steeled his back and continued forward, hiding his power so that he could see what was going on.

 

Looking around the corner, gray eyes widened, his heart thumping as he took in the sight before him. Renji had been pushed up against the smooth wall of the alleyway, his head tipped back and eyes closed as Kenpachi used a hand to part the red head’s day kimono. Renji was moaning slightly, holding tightly to the Eleventh divisions taicho’s haori, raising his leg as the hand parting his kimono also ran over the back of his thigh.

 

Kenpachi hand pressed his face against his partner’s neck and was quite obviously teasing a bit of skin. The berserker groaned when Renji ran his own hand up his shoulder and neck before tugging on loose spikes, Byakuya watching the hand with avid eyes. “Careful, red. Keep doin’ that and I may just fuck ya,” came the rumbled, amused, warning.

 

Renji chuckled and tugged on the locks again, Byakuya’s eyes widening at the teasing look on his face. “But isn’t that why we’re here? So you can fuck me?” he asked in return.

 

Kenpachi leered down at him and used his hands to scoop Renji up, pushing him fully against the wall, feeling his long legs come around his waist. “True. But I do enjoy making you beg until we both lose all control,” he growled. Byakuya shivered where he was standing, biting at his bottom lip, entranced by the pure passion between the two men.

 

“Wasn’t that why Unohana-taicho gave you that look and a list of lubes that are designed for rougher sex?” Renji purred, rubbing at Kenpachi’s bottom lip with one finger. Red-brown eyes darkened as his lover caught the finger with sharp teeth, being careful not to actually break the skin. “So, what are you going to do now?” he asked.

 

Byakuya’s eyes widened at the look on Renji’s face, having never seen it before, not once in their six months of being together. It was playful and aroused all mixed together with an underlying of pure trust and delight. It shot lust through him but a thread of pain snaked through him, knowing that he had never been open enough to receive such a look.

 

“I think I’m gonna fuck you up against this wall, take you home so you can shower, and then we both shall go back to work for the day,” Kenpachi stated, rolling his hips against Renji’s. Byakuya bit at his lip once more, stopping a moan from escaping from him as the red head tossed his head back and panted his lust and need.

 

He was memorized as Kenpachi licked his way up from Renji’s collarbone up to his mouth, the two men coming together in a lust, needy kiss. Byakuya couldn’t help but admire the way that the two men looked together, bodies rubbing against each other and working towards something more. Hands danced under clothing as they broke apart to pan for a moment before they came back together. Renji’s kimono obi came off, letting the fabric hang loose around him as Kenpachi hitched him up a bit more.

 

Biting at his now abused lip again, Byakuya shuddered when Renji brought Kenpachi’s hand to his mouth, trailing his tongue over the long, sword roughened fingers. The redhead worked his tongue along the fingers, wetting them down with a delighted expression, even as he took them into his mouth. Kenpachi grunted as the slightly younger male sucked on his fingers, eyes half lidded and completely focused  on the full lips.

 

Pulling them free, Kenpachi shifted so that he could move his hand around to his partner’s ass and rub them over the ring of muscles, leering as they easily gave way under the questing digits. “Still nice and open for me, huh?” he asked, working the first finger in, sliding it out and making Renji gasp and groan.

 

“Had a few minutes before you started to chase me,” Renji panted, smirking at the growl. Byakuya shivered at the image now dancing in his head.

 

“And you didn’t let me watch you?” Kenpachi growled, pushing a second finger into the body before him. Byakuya pressed tight against the wall he was hiding behind, feeling at turns guilty and aroused as he continued to watch the two men in an obviously very intimate moment.

 

His eyes widened as Renji gasped lowly, his hands clenched at Kenpachi’s shoulders and his eyes fluttered closed. Kenpachi smirked as he obviously sank into the willing body, connecting them tightly. Shuddering hard himself, the noble swallowed as he listened to the pleasured moans and watched as they started to move as one.

 

To Byakuya’s eyes, it was as if they had never parted, each rock inwards by Kenpachi matched by a long roll of slim hips, bringing them together. His body thrummed with lust and wonder as he stepped quietly away from the scene, Renji biting down on Kenpachi’s shoulder to muffle his cries of pleasure.

 

Once he deemed it far enough away from the couple, Byakuya shunpo’d away from the alley way and headed towards his home, stepping into his bedroom through his personal garden. Dismissing the servant who was working on cleaning his room, he took a hot shower, taking care of the lust quickly before feeling guilty for having spied upon the two men. Drying and dressing, he was soon on his way to the office, finding that Renji hadn’t arrived there yet.

 

Sitting at his desk, Byakuya started to work on the paperwork that waited for him, burying himself in the work to forget the niggling guilt that sat in his mind. It wasn’t very long before his fukutaicho walked in, clad in a fresh uniform with a note from Unohana-taicho with his excuse for the day before, and his hair in a braid that draped down his back. Renji was nothing more than a polite fukutaicho, acting like he was expected to daily.

 

Byakuya slowly felt his guilt wither away at the cool regard from his now ex-partner as the man sat at his own desk and started on his own pile of work. Watching him, he took in the subtle changes that had seemingly appeared in every way. Renji glowed with happiness that only the well fucked had, something that he expected from earlier, but there was something more. There was a subtle happiness under that though.

 

Renji was content with his life and the newest turn in it, including the part that he had left one relationship for one of convenience. Or so it seemed to Byakuya.

 

Pausing at a thought that Renji had been in a relationship that was all about fucking with Kenpachi for nearly ten years before hand, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper before him before shoving the thought away. He highly doubted that Renji would talk to him, the status of his relationship always something that he stayed quiet about for the most part.

 

No, he would need to go to Kenpachi and talk with him to find out what was really going on. Byakuya also wanted to know what those two were thinking when they had fucked in the alleyway where anyone could have watched them and where he had watched.

 

He would do that later, after he had finished with his paperwork and Renji had headed to his own home. He would be getting his information one way or another.

 

 


	8. Touch My Heart 1 Pt. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart 1  
> Story: 1  
> Part: 8  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Renji, Byakuya  
> Word count: 1,430  
> AN: And here we go, last chapter. :D I’m working on the next story now but I’m also going to post a few things first before then. I need to finish the next story. Or I might just work on posting another full mini story that has three stories in the arc so far…
> 
> We’ll see.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Renji had gone home sometime before dinner, the paperwork had been completed by both of the men, and the sixth division was, for the most part, shut down for the night. Byakuya had calmed himself down enough while filling out the paperwork to present nothing more than a blank mask to the rest of the world. Locking the door behind him, the noble left the sixth in a flit of shunpo, heading to the Eleventh to speak with Kenpachi.

 

Landing before the offices, he finally noticed that the offices of the top five officers of the division was set away from most of the other buildings except for the small home. He had to wonder how he had never noticed before shaking it off and walking up to the office door that he wanted. Knocking, Byakuya felt for Renji’s reitsu but couldn’t feel it within the office before him.

 

“Come on in,” Kenpachi growled from within the office. Byakuya slid the door open and stepped past the threshold before closing the door behind him. “I was wonderin’ when you were goin’ to come by,” he greeted, putting his finished work to the side, his still new fourth seat sliding in through the back door and collecting it all before disappearing with a ‘night, taicho’ flitting behind him.

 

“You were expecting me?” Byakuya asked, cocking an eyebrow at the grinning Kenpachi.

 

“What? You expected not to be felt before ya found us?” Kenpachi retorted, smirking widening as Byakuya went stiff before he relaxed again, body loose.

 

“I see,” Byakuya hummed, sitting on one of the floor pillows, feet tucked under him. His eyes turned to the back door of the office, feeling Renji and watching him step into the office, once more wearing another day kimono. It was one that he had never seen the other male wear before.

 

Kenpachi rumbled in appreciation and ran his eyes over his lover’s body in some appreciation. “I see that Yachiru gave ya your gift,” he said, Renji rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, said that her new mommy deserves something pretty for at home,” Renji drawled, sounding highly amused. “Gonna come to bed soon?” he asked, allowing his partner to pull him down next to him behind the desk.

 

“Yeah, once I finish with my meeting with Byakuya here,” Kenpachi promised, squeezing one hip and getting a smirk from his lover.

 

“Sounds like a good plan. I’m going to do tonight’s dishes since you did cook,” Renji hummed, standing up with a smile, nodding his head politely to Byakuya before leaving the office.

 

Kenpachi turned back to the noble and looked at him, oddly calm. “So, you have your questions?” he asked.

 

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him, frowning heavily at him next. “Why were you so willing to take him back?” he asked, going for a somewhat easy question.

 

“Why?  Because he was always mine even though he never knew it until he came back ta me,” Kenpachi replied. “He knows now that he’s mine and unless I say so, he won’t be straying again and the same goes for me.”

 

“I see,” Byakuya said, frowning some more, eyes taking in Kenpachi’s face. “So, you were just waiting until he came back to you, I take it.” Kenpachi’s grin was full of teeth. “And if I hadn’t slept with you or lied to him?” he asked.

 

Kenpachi hummed in thought, his eyes half lidded. “Let me answer that as the two questions they really are,” he said, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. “See, you would have fucked up eventually. You’re a noble, you get your way or you snub the ones who say no if they’re below you. And if you can’t, you turn cold as ice to them. You would have pushed Renji to be something more while making him feel like he was beneath you.”

 

“I would never do that to the one that I am in an intimate relationship,” Byakuya snarled before he forced himself to calm down again.

 

“Yeah, you have,” Kenpachi stated. “And let me tell you where you do and did so. First, with all of your fellow taicho’s. Yeah, you look down with sneers at those who aren’t nobles, which are, were six of us, while the other five are respected but only because they can kick your ass, and because old man Yama is our leader,” He sneered. “The rest of the shinigami forces are below your notice unless your duties call for it.”

 

“I…” Byakuya started, trailing off as his mind scrambled around to refute the claims that were being spoken.

 

Kenpachi snorted. “Yeah, you even did it to Renji when he first started to work as your fukutaicho. That really fucked with him but also drove him to be more. see, you would have eventually fallen back on your own habits to make him something that he wasn’t just to appease your clan,” he sneered. “He’s a Rukigon rat who has risen above that past but keeps his eye on helping the lost ones.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” Byakuya admitted, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut. To know that he hadn’t known what Renji did in his free time…

 

“Not many people do. As for the other question, if you hadn’t lied to him, he would have been gettin’ fucked by me anyway and reminded just how fun it is to let go of all control,” the large male said, watching Byakuya blink several times. “He’s what Ichigo called a switch. He likes to bottom and top with his partners. Don’t think that I didn’t let him fuck who he wanted, because he could since I hadn’t fully put my claim on him. But he is now mine and I won’t let him go or fuck up.”

 

“I see,” Byakuya said stiffly. “Did you plan to fuck in the very alleyway that I take to get back to the sixth division?”

 

“Nah. We joked about it, but we decided not to,” Kenpachi snorted, the two men standing up, Byakuya stiff in some anger. “It just happened that I cornered him there.”

 

Byakuya made an interesting sound at that fact before bowing slightly. “Of course. Now, if you will excuse me, I must head to my home,” he said, leaving to office behind to think about what he had been told by Kenpachi.

 

Kenpachi took a few minutes after he left to lock up his office, sealing it until the next morning so that his paperwork couldn’t be fucked with by anyone. Only those he trusted with his life got in. Fixing the piles of paper and separating a few of them out for his own perusal since Yumichika often got in before him to work on the paperwork. He looked around once more. Finding nothing wrong, he blew out the candles and closed the back door to the office, walking down a short hallway to and out of the building.

 

His mind flitted to Byakuya, wondering if the ice cold noble would get the stick out of his ass and figure out to how to actually be a human with emotions before shaking off those thoughts. Stepping inside, he smiled at the low lights that welcomed him home and the quest that wrapped around him.

 

Kicking off his shoes, Kenpachi headed through the house after locking up, checking doors and windows while turning lights out completely. He smiled at the fact that the kitchen had indeed been cleaned and the dishes were put up, a novelty really. Shaking his head, he checked in on the deeply sleeping Yachiru, unsurprised that she had once more stolen Renji’s kosode, before he headed to the room that he shared with Renji.

 

Once inside and the door closed behind him, he felt the contentment bloom in his chest, something that he had gotten used to after he had started his thing with Renji. Who was currently on his back, one hand next to his head, and one on his book that rested on his chest as he slept. Kenpachi huffed and started to prepare for his own sleep, stripping out of his clothes, removing the bells, brushing his hair and pulling on a sleeping kimono.

 

Sliding into bed and taking Renji’s book to set aside, Kenpachi hummed as his lover stirred. “‘Pachi?” came the sleepy murmur as he moved his red head onto his side, arms wrapping around a slim waist.

 

 “Go back to sleep, Renji,” Kenpachi rumbled, smiling when Renji hummed and turned over to press into his chest.

 


	9. Touch My Heart 2 Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart   
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 1  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanataro  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word count: 1,509  
> AN: And we come to the start of a new story. :D I hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Madarame-san?” Lifting his head up from the pillow under his head, Ikkaku grunted as he gazed at the short healer, one that he knew well enough considering how often he was at the Fourth. Grunting, he let his head drop back onto the pillow as Hanataro stepped in with the cart to change Ikkaku's bandages one more time before he was released. “I'm surprised to see you back so soon after your last visit.”

 

“Got slammed by a hollow in that last mission actually,” Ikkaku admitted as he was helped up and his hospital kimono removed from his top half. He watched as Hanataro pulled on a pair of blue hosptial gloves, raising an eyebrow.

 

“And right before you are to take your place as Taicho of the Third Division to,” Hanataro mused as he pulled open packages of gauze and wraps to replace the ones that he would be removing from around Ikkaku's chest. Ikkaku snickered as he simply lifted one arm to allow the small healer to use a pair of scissors to cut off the wrap around his chest. Once the gauze had been carefully peeled from his wounds, he groaned and slowly stretched as Hanataro watched with a knowing eye.

 

“So, how am I doin' now?” he asked as the small healer pressed his fingers over his side to check the wound and accompanying bruises. Ikkaku had taken a few of the Eleventh Division shinigami to clear out a rather bad hollows nest. While doing their job, a hollow had gotten lucky with a swipe of claw, slamming him into the ground and opening four long gashes in his side. He had lived after being carried back but he had been stuck in the Fourth for the last week and a half due to a slight infection.

 

“You're just about healed, Madarame-san,” Hanataro chirped, smiling up at him. “Another week with only light training and no sparring though. You'll need to air out the cuts for a few hours everyday but do keep them wrapped up otherwise.”

 

Ikkaku chuckled as Hanataro used a bit of Kido to speed up the healing of the bruises and the slashes before pressing a gauze to them, once more wrapping them lightly. “So the usual care then,” he drawled.

 

“Yes, the usual care,” Hanataro chuckled as he started to clean up. Pulling out a package from the second shelf, he handed it over with a smile. “Ayasagawa-san came and dropped this off this morning for you. I believe that it's a new uniform for you,” he said, smiling even more as Ikkaku took the package with a nod.

 

“Yeah, I asked him if he would bring it around for me,” Ikkaku said. When he slid off of the bed, Hanataro politely turned around, ready to help the bald man if he needed it. Smirking, the soon to be taicho pulled off the hospital kimono and opened the package, taking his time in dressing. He also took his time in gazing at the other male, eye roaming over the slim body that was hinted at under the rather masking uniform.

 

He had started to keep his eye on the tiny healer after everything had been said and done with Aizen’s betrayal. Once the wanna-be god had hidden himself away, probably preparing for things to come, Ikkaku had really taken time to take a look at Hanataro. The smaller male had been the first of them to betray everyone so that the veil of blindness could be torn away and the truth revealed. It intrigued him and every time he landed in the Fourth, he seemed to have Hanataro tending to him.

 

“Done,” Ikkaku said, picking up Hozukimaru and sliding him into his obi. Hanataro turned around and smiled at him, noting how slowly the other male was walking at the moment.

 

“I’m going to need you to come back for a quick check up in a weeks time and please do keep the drinking down along with the bar fights down to a minimum,” Hanataro said, picking up Ikkaku’s medical file, making a notation in it.

 

“I can do that,” Ikkaku grunted as he took the papers and gave them a quick scan, already knowing most of it by heart. “Come back in if I need to right? All that junk.”

 

“Yep,” Hanataro chuckled as he finished off the paperwork and flipped the file close. “You might find it hard to sit at your desk for long periods of time for the next couple of days,” he warned.

 

“I figured,” Ikkaku replied, picking up his bag of things that had kept him busy while he had been bed bound in the Fourth. Yumichika waited for him outside of the door, magazine in hand. “We’re good?” he asked as his friend dropped the magazine down onto the table just inside of the door.

 

“As long as you follow orders this time, Madarame-san,” Hanataro stated as he handed the bald males file over to one of the receptionists once they had walked out to the front. “I shall see you next week.” Bowing to Ikkaku and then to Yumichika when he caught up to them, he turned and headed back down the hallways to see his next patient.

 

“Ah, you hate to see him leave, but you just love to watch him go,” Yumichika purred as they watched the subtle movement of Hanataro’s hips and ass.

 

“Stop starin’ and go stare at your boy toy’s ass instead,” Ikkaku snickered, still watching the small healer before he disappeared around a corner. “Come on, let’s head on out,” he snorted, the two men heading out of the Fourth division, taking their time.

 

“I would if he wasn’t so damn busy getting things ready for me to take over he Ninth,” Yumichika pouted, shrugging one shoulder in an elegant, well practiced move. “I’ll get to stare at him soon enough though.”

 

Ikkaku eyed his friend and smirked. “And do more than just a quick fuck?” he teased lowly, Yumichika giving him a dry look that told him he better be glad he was still injured. “You know you can’t hide when you have sex with a guy more than once, and knowing you, you’ve fucked him around four or five times.”

 

“Eight and it just wasn’t fucking,” Yumichika sniffed. “Even after the first time freak out, he’s done nothing but treat me with respect. Hell, he’s fed me the next morning, doesn’t do much beyond huff at the mess and hasn’t gone looking for another partner. And I know that boy could get so much just from the amount of women tossing themselves at him.”

 

“Ugh, man, I don’t need to know that sappy shit,” ikkaku groaned, rubbing at his head as he wrinkled his nose.

 

Yumichika snorted. “You could take some lessons from Hisagi-kun,” he stated, Ikkaku groaning once more. “Really. Especially in concern to Hana-chan. I’ve heard talk that his past relationships have all been sweet guys, who all treated him very well. Not sure why they ended up leaving him but their loss, your gain.”

 

“I wouldn’t know the first thing about being sweet, Yumichika. I’m not sweet,” Ikkaku grunted. Yumichika rolled violet eyes before reaching up to fix the feathers on the side of his eye as they started down an alleyway that would lead them to Ikkaku’s new place in the Third.

 

“It doesn’t take a lot from you, Ikkaku. You just can’t treat him like a quick lay. Take him out, treat him like a competent Shinigami, which he is actually,” Yumichika stated, watching the wheels turn in his friends head. “He’s a low branch member of a low clan, but he doesn’t carry their name, so treat any piece of history from him as a precious gift. You don’t have to change everything about you but like I said, don’t treat him like one of your quick fucks.”

 

“So treat him like I treat ya but tone down right?” Ikkaku summarized, getting a smirk.

 

“Exactly,” Yumichika chirped, walking to the door that lead to Ikkaku’s new home and slid it open. “And make sure you thank Hana-chan and Kira-kun for making sure that you have lots of good food that’s easy to put together,” he drawled as they stepped inside

 

Ikkaku grunted in surprise as they removed their waraji. They walked through the apartment, noting that everything was neat and had a place, all arranged perfectly. “You let them unpack?” he asked.

 

“Kira was going to help me but I ended up having to do new recruit shit and some paperwork so your new fukutaicho asked Hana-chan to help him,” Yumichika said with a smile. “Apparently they know each other really well,” he chuckled.

 

“Ya learn something new everyday,” Ikkaku chuckled, dropping his bag down onto the low sitting bed in his room. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

 

“Thought you’d never say that,” Yumichika chuckled.


	10. Touch My Heart 2 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart   
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 2  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanataro  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word count: 1,679  
> AN: And we come to chapter 2. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Landing on the ground in the Fourth division housing division, Ikkaku shoved his hands into his hakama and headed towards where he could feel Hanataro. He had it on good authority that the young shinigami was in his personal rooms with a nasty cold taking him down for the count. It had been nearly two weeks since he had talked with Yumichika about what he wanted to do with the start of a relationship with Hanataro. Since then, he had planned on what he wanted to do to start a real relationship with the small healer.

 

When he had heard that Hanataro had become sick, he had told Kira that he would be back in the office a little after lunch. The sweet blond had smiled and nodded as he had left their office, heading to the Fourth Division housing division.

 

Finding his way to the right set of rooms, Ikkaku knocked on the door and waited, frowning heavily when all he heard was a thunk and then nothing following after it. Cautiously opening the door, his eyebrows shot upwards as he walked over to where Hanataro was kneeling on the ground, holding his head as he tried to once more stand up using the bed as a steadying object. “Damn, just how sick are you?” he asked, helping the young healer up and onto the bed.

 

“Very,” Hanataro rasped, sending himself into a harsh coughing fit, grabbing up a tissue and hacking into it for a minute before he flopped back onto his pillows.

 

“So I can see,” Ikkaku grunted, pressing his wrist against the other males forehead, huffing quietly. “And you have a massive fever on top of that. Let me send out a butterfly to Unohana-taicho and I’ll take you over to my place so that you can rest while under someones watch,” he said once Hanataro had settled back without another hacking cough. “Like you're supposed ta do.”

 

“I’ll be alright,” Hanataro tried to promise as he slowly took in deep breaths, his eyes closed as he tried to gather up his breath to say more. Once he could breath without it feeling like the vice around his lungs was tightening, he opened his eyes to see that Ikkaku was sending off the butterfly anyways. “Madarame-taicho,” he protested quietly.

 

“Quiet, brat,” Ikkaku snorted, moving to the small closet where he found clothes piled neatly on the shelves. “Got a bag?” he asked.

 

Hanataro sighed, the sound rattling slightly before he hacked up something solid into his tissue, tossing it out with a wrinkle of his nose. “In my bathroom. Blue backpack,” he sighed, pulling out a new tissue, rubbing at his lips with a sigh. Ikkaku grunted and walked back to the bathroom, finding the bag before walking back to the closet and packing some sleeping kimonos into it. “Can you get me some more water?” Hanataro asked.

 

Ikkaku looked over and found Hanataro staring at an empty glass as he frowned. “Yeah, sure, not a problem,” he said, putting the packed bag onto the floor with a chuckle. “I can do that,” he chuckled, the small healer smiling up at him as he rested against the wall behind his bed.

 

Walking into the rather tiny kitchenette with cup in hand, Ikkaku looked around and frowned at the fact that all there was in the cabinets and the small refrigerator that he could see was the most basic of items. He had to wonder just why there wasn’t a whole lot of food in the cabinets since he knew that a person could stock quite a bit in them with the right amount of money. Pushing those thoughts to the side, he poured some water from a jug in the refrigerator and came out into the main area, finding that Unohana had already arrived and was checking over Hanataro with a frown on her lips.

 

“Madaram-taicho, thank you for drawing my attention to the fact that my seventh seat is much sicker than what he had told me,” Unohana greeted, Ikkaku nodding his head in her direction.

 

“I figured that he was pretty bad off when he couldn’t even get out of his bed to answer the door when I knocked,” Ikkaku replied, helping Hanataro drink the cool water before the young healer sat back with a quiet sigh. “I’m gonna take him home with me since my divisions off the main rotation right now while everyone gets their psych evals,” he continued, shoving his hands into his sleeves.

 

“But your paperwork,” Hanataro protested even as Unohana clicked her tongue and stood up from the bed, handing over a rather large bag of tea.

 

“I can do it at my place, so no worries. Kira won’t really mind once I tell him why I have to do it there,” Ikkaku snorted before turning to Unohana and bouncing the tea bag in his hand. “What do I need ta do with this?” he asked.

 

Unohana smiled at him. “A scoop, using the spoon in the bag, into hot water in the morning and before bed shall help. When he showers, be there in case the steam gets to him, and make sure that he does eat,” she said, Ikkaku nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Ikkaku promised, smiling at the yawning Hanataro, the healer sliding down on the bed to actually get some more sleep. Walking over to the woman that was standing in the doorway, he stood next to her. “Can you tell me why he doesn’t have much food in his cabinets?” he asked.

 

Unohana’s lips thinned into a line before she sighed quietly. “It is because he has to keep replacing his uniforms. They either end up stolen or have been purposefully destroyed,” she admitted.

 

Ikkaku’s eyes went cold and flinty. “So, he is able to keep a bit of food and eats in the mess hall mostly right?” Unohana nodded her head. “Got a list of the people?” he asked, his fellow taicho smirking and once more nodding her head.

 

“Of course I do. Even though I can not do anything about it myself, that does not mean that I don’t know what was going on with my people,” she stated, smoothing a hand over her arm to smooth out a few wrinkles. “I’ll send it to you at your home later this afternoon.”

 

“Thank you, Unohana-taicho,” Ikkaku drawled, tilting his head to the side in respect as she left. Walking back into the rooms, he packed the last of the sleep kimonos up and hid away the rest of the clothes in a few different places. Once he was done with that, he slung the bag over his shoulders and scooped up the now sleeping Hanataro, not liking just how light he was. Muttering about making sure that the kid had enough to eat and getting his hands on some soup for him later on, he left the rooms, only pausing to lock up after himself.

 

Bounding over the rooftops, Hanataro just curling closer to his chest in return, Ikkaku arrived at his home and headed straight for his bedroom. Settling the young healer under the covers on his bed, he put the clothes away into a drawer before placing a cup of water with a straw onto the bedside table. Smiling at Hanataro’s sigh of pleasure, the sound soft but slightly congested, Ikkaku moved to send a butterfly to Kira and start on a pot of soup that he could surprisingly make easily enough.

 

Ikkaku was hardly surprised when Kira stepped in with boxes of paperwork balanced on a dolly as he chopped up the carrots into small pieces. “Just sit it by the dining table,” Kira-kun,” he said, Kira smiling lightly and nodding his head to the table. “Thanks for bringing it over for me,” he said, getting a sweet smile from his fukutaicho.

 

“It’s not a problem, taicho,” Kira chuckled as he put the boxes down onto the floor next to the table. “Is Hanataro-kun sleeping?” he asked, moving to help Ikkaku with chopping up the vegetables.

 

“Yeah. Completely knocked out at the moment. The poor guy just conked out completely even before I brought him over,” the bald mle drawled as he put the chopped carrots into a bowl. Walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a chunk of chicken that was still partially frozen before turning back to Kira, he found him filling a large crock pot with water from the tap. “Thanks for not giving me a hard time with the paperwork and me working here.”

 

Kira just gave him an amused look before chuckling softly. “From what I know of you, you don’t do this often, taicho, and obviously it’s an important reason so I can’t really begrudge you,” he replied, shrugging one shoulder. “Come on, put the chicken into the pot so that it can cook,” he instructed, Ikkaku doing just that. The blond put in some light seasoning before he washed his hands and joined his taicho at the table.

 

“Everyone knows where to find us?” Ikkaku asked as he pulled out his ink and brush to start working.

 

“Yes, and there’s a note on the doorway telling those who come to the office where we are,” Kira promised, Ikkaku flashing him a smile before turning to his own paperwork. They took turns checking on the chicken and on Hanataro, moving the small healer to the futon couch when he spiked a temperature. While Kira added the vegetables to the broth and pulled the chicken off of the bone, Ikkaku got their guest to drink some watered down tea to help settle his rather upset stomach.

 

Once that was done, Ikkaku caught the smile on Kira’s lips and scowled at him. “What?” he asked, Kira shaking his head with an amused snort but not answering otherwise.


	11. Touch My Heart 2 pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart   
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 3  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanataro  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word count: 1,527  
> AN: I'm mean to Hanataro and his chickens...so a bit...eww going on here. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“You do know that I don’t have to be watched over now, right?” Hanataro asked from his nest of blankets and pillows. His cold had finally calmed down after a week of spiking fevers and a rattling couch, leaving him drained. At the moment, he was mostly sleeping, eating and doing paperwork to fill in the time that he wasn’t eating or sleeping.

 

Ikkaku snorted as he stirred the vegetables in the wok before him. “I go in during the morning rituals,” He stated, smiling slightly as Hanataro chuckled behind him. “Since I only do paperwork during the afternoons anyways, it’s not really a hardship.”

 

“Right,” Hanataro huffed as he turned back to the papers before him. He knew that he wasn’t going to win the argument just as he hadn’t won the argument with Unohana to return to work. Not that it had been much of a fight considering he had gone up against his taicho and she could be considered scary just by smiling at a person. “My bank account grew on me,” he suddenly said, having come across his newest bank statement, eyebrows hitching upwards.

 

“Oh yeah?” ikkaku grunted, having a feeling he knew where the money had come from. He had told Kira what had been going on and both of them had gotten a full list of the hardest hit Fourth divisioners from Unohana. The right word in the right ears had set up garnishes on wages and hollowing kills to cover all past uniform destructions along with any other fees.

 

“Yeah. Almost three times what I had,” Hanataro hummed, his eyebrows hitching upwards. “All of them coming from an account that I know is kept for fees and taxes on certain things.”

 

Ikkaku made a thoughtful sound as he added some thinly sliced beef and sauce to his wok. “Ah, I think I know what you’re talking about. I found one of my unseated officers stealing someones uniforms a couple of days also while you were with Unohana doing all of that paperwork. I had Kira do a down and dirty investigation and suggested the other taichos do the same.”

 

“And this includes new money in my bank account?” Hanataro asked, eyes wide and shocked by that fact.

 

“You, and about fourteen others. All those who were discovered to have willfully destroyed personal and work related properties have their wages garnished until their fees have been paid off in full.They have the option of doing it over time, being on call for replacement shifts and being on the first round for hollow’s if they want to,” Ikkaku drawled.

 

Hanataro hummed and shook his head. “And if they continue to do what they’re being fined for?” he asked as he dug out his own bank book and started to use the new information to balance it out.

 

“They start to lose privilages, such as the freedom to wander where they want during off hours. Eventually they’d get placed under heavy watch and seals,” Ikkaku hummed. “I think there should be a memo somewhere in those papers,” he continued as he dished up the vegetable, meat and sauce mix over some rice. Hanataro muttered as he shifted through his papers, finding the memo that he wanted easily enough and read over it.

 

“Fines to replace any and all damaged items and lost wages. All persons shall have excess money garnished but will also have the option of working overtime and to do more nest clearances if wanted,” Hanataro hummed, eyebrows furrowing together before he looked up to the plate offered. “Seems kind of on the extreme side,” he said, tasting taking the plate and tasting his dinner, humming pleasure. He had learned in the last couple of weeks that as long as the dish was easy, Ikkaku was good at making food.

 

“It’s a deterrent actually,” Ikkaku grunted as he dug into his own food. “If they have to pay, they tend not to do this shit again. So far we’ve only had to do the first level.”

 

“Second level is getting knocked down in position and having to do Fourth Division lower seat tasks, such as cleaning out the tunnels,” Hanataro read, huffing out a laugh as he shook his head in some amusement. “Only one position the first time, then they’ll be suspended up but not exceeding a week. After that time, if they don’t stop, they are placed under a ward and given a psychological exam. If they are found unable to stop, they are sealed and given a permanent desk job. Hopefully it really doesn’t get that bad,” he said.

 

Shaking his head, Hanataro put the memo aside and turned back to his food. He had a feeling that there would be some backlash but it would be quickly squashed. He just couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about what was happening considering just how long he had been dealing with the shit that was given out by other divisions. It was as if they forgot that the people they belittled were the ones that put them back together when a nest clean up went wrong or they ended up hurt during training.

 

“You wanna head over to your place? Pick up your clothing soap?” Ikkaku asked after they had finished eating, Hanataro doing the dishes.

 

“I would like to do that. You really don’t have to watch over me for much longer,” he said as he placed the last plate into the dish drainer. Turning the water off, he grabbed the dish towel and started to dry off the dishes as Ikkaku put the finished paperwork aside and stood up from the table.

 

“Until Unohana-taicho clears you, yes, I do,” Ikkaku drawled as he took the dried dishes and put them away with a smirk.

 

Hanataro just huffed and rolled his eyes in amusement but finished off the dishes before going to the master bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he paused and stared at his friend. “Just let me take a quick shower and then we can head on over,” he promised, Ikkaku smirking and waving a hand at him.

 

Sitting back down at the table, he smirked at the fact that Hanataro was comfortable enough to leave the bedroom door open partly as he found a clean day kimono. While the healer had been feverish, Ikkaku had made sure that the other had been bathed in some way and had worn comfortable sleeping kimonos. At the time, Ikkaku had been rather on the worried side about the fever that had flushed pale skin, but now, he was just enjoying the easy banter between them as they did their day to day chores.

 

He had slowly gotten Hanataro used to him and used to resting in the same bed as him, making them comfortable in a way that Ikkaku hadn’t with another but Yumichika. He smirked as he mentally thanked the fact that he had Yumichika giving him suggestions as to how to get Hanataro into his life. It was working and he was hoping to actually take him out on a real date night once he had been cleared for such things.

 

Shaking himself free of his thoughts as Hanataro came back out of the bedroom, clean and with hair brushed out, looking happier than he had been in the last week. “Excited to do more than go to the Fourth, sleep, eat, and do paperwork?” Ikkaku asked teasingly, enjoying the gentle flush on Hanataro’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Hanataro chuckled, shrugging before making sure that his kimono was sitting correctly. “It’ll be nice to get out.”

 

Ikkaku chuckled. “Then we’ll walk to your place instead of going over the roof tops.” The beaming smile made him smile in return as they pulled on their tabi and walked towards the healers rooms.

 

Whey they arrived, Ikkaku pulled his small companion to a stop, both of them jerking at the fact that not only was the door open, but there was also a smear of blood on it. “The fucking hell,” he growled, using the sensory training that Hanataro had helped him through. Feeling the taint of reitsu that he knew came from one of the people who got hit hard with his fines, he made sure that Hanataro stayed put.

 

Walking in, using his foot to slide the door open further, Ikkaku cursed at finding the room trashed and the torn apart bodies of four very recognizable chickens scattered around the room. Cursing once more, he closed the door and turned to a horrified Hanataro.

 

“My rooms,” he whimpered, Ikkaku reaching out to pull him close, Hanataro grasping at his top. “My chickens.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Let me get someone to start the investigation and we can go back to my place. I think you’re not gonna be able to stay here for a while yet,” Ikkaku sighed, Hanataro nodding against his chest, shaken by the violence of the destruction before them.


	12. Touch My Heart 2 Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 4  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Word count: 1,453  
> AN: And we come to a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! *hugs on*
> 
> *~*~*~*

“ I'm pissed, finding out all of this shit,” Ikkaku grunted as he slammed the pictures of the destroyed barrack rooms of several Fourth division members. “Six barrack rooms were destroyed, including Hanataro's rooms, who, by the way, ended up having to pay some heavy duty money out for this shit. All of them are going to need to buy new bedsheets at the least, have lost their places until the minor repairs are done, and they also have to replace all their destroyed food.”

 

Byakuya read over the files that he he had been given, frowning heavily as Kenpachi read over his own simplified list of damages and what was going to be replaced. “It seems as if Yamada-san was hit the worst,” he stated.

 

Kenpachi just grunted. “Who killed his birds?” he asked as Renji came in with a tea tray balanced in his hands, sliding the door closed with his foot.

 

“ Ling Zaran, the guy who followed your tradition and called himself after the district that he had grown up in,” Ikkaku stated, shaking his head before rubbing at it with a frown dancing on his lips. “He's one of five that were hit hard with fines but only because they got some big time families behind them and live with those families,” he said.

 

“ Have you talked with 'em?” Kenpachi asked, taking the cup that Renji handed him with a tilt of his lips.

 

“ Not yet. Since he's part of Kuchiki's division, I had ta talk with him and since a few of 'em are yours I figured that I would get it all done in one meetin',” Ikkaku grunted, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“ This is the full list of people who destroyed the rooms, correct?” Byakuya asked, nodding his head when Renji placed his own cup down alongside Ikkaku's cup.

 

“ Yeah. Kira made sure of it for me. I don't think that I've ever seen him so damn pissed off at the fact that those idiots were stupid enough ta do this,” Ikkaku snarled as Renji rolled his eyes.

 

“ You do know that they did this 'cause you're takin' away their play money 'cause their families only give 'em enough to get things ta live off of since they make their own monies, right?” Renji snorted, sitting down next to Kenpachi, reading the list. “Notice that none of 'em are Rukigon Rats now? They're all clan members instead. Rats are more likely to stop so that they don't lose more money,” he explained at Byakuya's curious look.

 

“ Renji is a champion at making only a few yen go a long way,” Kenapchi said as Renji flushed at the priase.

 

“ Kkira is good at it to, I noticed. I think that he's from a lower clan himself. Still grew up with money but he still learned how to stretch money since you never know when it would get lean,” Ikkaku said, the others nodding their heads.

 

“ Same with Hanataro-kun, Yumichika-san, and, when he was around, Gin had been the kind of yen stretching,” Renji snorted. “You can tell who is what by the way they shop shit.”

 

“ How so?” Byakuya asked, curious about this pit of logic and trying to ignore the way Kenpachi kept touching Renji and how the redhead leant into the touches.

 

“ Well, theclan members who have money tend to spend their checks on whatever pleases them. The older clan members who have been around for over five hundred years tend to buy things that are basic: food treats, replacements for cheaper clothings and maybe the occasional book or hobby item,” Renji said.

 

“ Rukigon rats tend to spend basic amounts of money, eat in the commissionary and buy cheap liquor if they do drink,” Ikkaku continued. “Older Rukigon rats are a little more settled and don't hate having to buy big things if need be, but they still tend to save money where they can. Me, Yumi, Hanataro, Renji and Kenpachitaicho all do it.”

 

“ I see. So these people who destroyed the barrack rooms are clan members who have their families supportiing them,” Byakuya stated.

 

“ exactly. I think that we need to remove them from their families support and make them live like the other Fourth Division members who aren't a part of a clan. They'll continue to get the same pay and they'll continue to lose any hollow bounties, but they will get paid,” Ikkaku suggested. “But they will still be cut off from their clans money. A lesson in humility.”

 

Byakuya hummed and read over the details of how it would work for each person before nodding. “I wills peak with each clan head about this. They should be agreeable with this punishment,” he said, looking up and catching sight of Renji leaning into Kenpachi and explaining his list.

 

“ Good. Ya know you have permission in dealin' with the idjits that are runnin' around in my division. I don't wanna spend my time dealin' with them after the first time,” Kenpachi grunted, draining his tea cup before looking at it. “Ya doused this with something alcoholic.”

 

“ Of course he did. This many personalities in the same room with our histories? I would to,” Ikkaku snorted into his tea cup. “It would be stupid not to. And it's only strong enough to keep our more homicidal urges under some form of control.”

 

“ Homicidal urges,” Byakuya drawled, eyeing the bald man with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, I can undertand that fact. It was a good idea. So, when do you plan on implementing their new punishments?” he asked, turning the conversation back to what needed to be discussed.

 

“ I think tomorrow. Hanataro is starting to go back to his normal duties, but still mostly paperwork in the office,” Ikkaku grutned as he looked at his fellow taichos, Renji standing up with a groan to collect the dishes.

 

“ That is fine. I shall send out an invitation to tea tomorrow about what is going to happen, and then I will send my people to talk to you. Tied up if need be,” Byakuya promised as he stood up himself. Bowing shallowly, he left the other three men, Kenpachi pulling out a bottle of sake.

 

Renji shook his head with a smirk. “Kuchiki-taicho would glare at me for drinking,” he huffed.

 

Ikkaku grunted. “Yeah, I don't want ta deal with the dual looks of kicked puppy from Hanataro and Kira.”

 

“ Sounds like those two have ya on a leash,” Kenpachi snorted as he poured a bit of the sake into a cup. Renji smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek, sitting in his lap.

 

“ Not like you're one to talk,” Ikkaku drawled. “But yeah, those two have me acting like a good little taicho when I'm on the clock. They both know how to use those big eyes on me,” he huffed, rubbing at his forehead and taking the bottle of juice handed to him by Renji. “Thanks.”

 

“ I keep juice for Yachiru in the office since she likes it so much,” Renji chuckled softly, shrugging one shoulder with an amused look on his face. “Not that hard to steal one since she really doesn't mind as long as you don't steal her pomegranate juice.”

 

“ Which is a good thing,” Kenapchi chuckled, squeezing Renji around his waist and getting a smile. “So what are ya gonna do 'bout your healer?”

 

“ No idea. Thinkin' I might just say fuck it and try my hand at datin' him,” Ikkaku huffed, shaking his head with a sheepish smile. “I know for a fact that he's not one to just randomly fuck.”

 

“ Sounds 'bout right,” Renji snorted. “You gonna take him to the next festival?”

 

“ me and Renji are goin'. Yachiru would be a terror more so than normal if we didn't,” Kenpachi snorted into his cup, getting an amused look from his lover.

 

“ Family date , huh? But yeah, I wanna take him that night,” Ikkaku said, draining his juice and tossed the bottle away. “But for now, I have to get back to work. Same with ya, Renji. No office quickies.”

 

Renji snorted. “No quickie is quick between us. Especially office quickies,” he drawled, leering up at his lover.

 

“ And that is my cue to get lost. Head out soon, Renji, so you don't end up workin' late,” Ikkaku snorted as he stood and headed towards the door and the Third Division. Kira smiled at the news and made a note on the appointment board that they kept to keep track of everything.

 

Once that was done, they went back to work.

 


	13. Touch My Heart 2 Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 5  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Ikkaku, Hanataro  
> Word count: 1,385  
> AN: So tired. Still in turkey coma. Enjoy. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Fiddling with his kimono sleeve, making sure that it sat just right, much to Yumichika’s amusement, Ikkaku shifted on his feet before taking a slow, deep breath. “I do look okay, right?” he asked his friend once more, getting an amused look in reply. “Right, you have told me yes a few dozen times already.”

 

“Exactly. And here comes your adorable little date now,” Yumichika chuckled, pointing to where Hanataro was stepping out of the second bedroom that he had claimed as his own since Ikkaku had convinced him to actually stay there. Not that he really slept in his own bed most nights, preferring to curl up in the bald man's bed instead. “He looks good in such a rich purple.”

 

Indeed, Hanataro looked very good in the almost black purple kimono, the color shifting with each step and the light. Little gold petals danced up from around the bottom of his hem, following a curl up long legs, slip hips and around to the front over his shoulder. It was a delicate look for the Shinigami and Ikkaku had to smirk at the fact that he was the one who got to take him out for the night.

 

“You two have fun,” Yumichika sang as he left the rooms, leaving the other two men there.

 

“Oh, we will,” Ikkaku promised with a chuckle. Hanataro smiled sweetly up at his date as he took his and hand allowed him to draw him out of their rooms. “Dinner first. I know this one place to get good food.”

 

“I'm not one for real fancy places,” Hanataro admitted as he flushed. He shrugged as they walked towards the more civilian parts of the Seireitei. Ikkaku was right, the restaurant that he was lead to wasn't amazing to look at, but rather it looked like a proverbial hole in the wall. It was small with a window taking up most of the outside wall while the inside was packed with tables and booths. The two Shinigami chose one booth, Hanataro finding it surprisingly comfortable, and order cold flavored teas for their drinks as they took the offered menus.

 

“I take it you've come here often,” the small healer chuckled, Ikkaku smirking at him in return. “So, what is good here?” he asked, a small pitcher of their tea quickly being placed between them along with two cups.

 

Ikkaku hummed lowly and tappedan option on the menu as Hanataro poured their tea. “The mixed plate special is good. Something different but still good. Comes with various types of soups, depending on the day, along with other sides and dishes. Really good,” he said, taking his cup with a smile and a nod of thanks.

 

“Than I'll go with that one,” Hanataro stated, Ikkaku nodding his head in agreement. “We'll just have to warn them about my allergy.”

 

“Who would have thought you would be allergic to cucumbers,” Ikkaku snorted before ordering their dinner choice. Once heir server had left once more, he sat back with a chuckle. “So how does it feel to be free to do all your proper work again?” he asked, the sweet healer smiling softly.

 

“It feels really good to make my rounds and heal once more,” Hanataro said, resting his elbows onto the table before resting his chin onto his laced fingers. “I never thought that I would miss doing rounds.”

 

Ikkaku snorted and shook his head in some amusement. “Yeah, you never really miss the ordinary shit until you end up not being able to do it,” he said.

 

“Exactly. So it's nice to do them now. Though I still hate paperwork, especially since people are still trying to foist their own work on me,” Hanataro snorted, lips pulled into a wry smirk. “Unohana lets me have a couple of extra people to run the papers back to the people who put it on me. Which does help.”

 

Ikkaku snorted and nodded his head. “Yeah. The first couple or weeks after I started as taicho of the third, I had to sit there and shifted paperwork back to where they're supposed to actually go,” he stated, smirking as he remembered the whining. He had put a quick end to that by forcing the complainers to first work out every time they complained before forcing them onto clean up duty if they persisted. It had stopped their complaining and everyone did their own paperwork.

 

“Let me guess, you put them through their paces?” Hanataro asked, one eyebrow cocked at his companion. Amusement danced on his face, getting a low chuckle from the other man.

 

“Hod did you know?” Ikkaku asked, draining his tea, before putting the cup to the side and shook his head at the offer of more.

 

“There were quite a few requests for muscle creams from your division about that time,” Hanataro chuckled softly. “We ended up having a couple of extra people making a fresh supply during that time and we're still replacing the supplies.”

 

“Ah,” Ikkaku chuckled, “sorry 'bout that.” Hanataro waved him off as their food was delivered, the two men nodding their heds in thanks for the quick and easy service between them. “Didn't know that they would wuss out so easily.”

 

“I don't think that they are used to such activities. Those who work in the Fourth tend to be a bit more fit even though we don't do the daily excersises that other divisions do. But our work day tends to be quite physical day to day,” Hanataro hummed as he picked out what he wanted to try first.

 

Ikkaku snorted. “It seems as if he need to change up our day to day schedules in each division. To much lazing and not enough work happening,” he drawled, Hanataro smiling around his chopsticks at his partner.

 

After they finished dinner, their talk light between them as they ate, Ikkaku lead the way to a field, grabbing the basket away from Yumichika as they walked past him. Spreading out the blanket, they settled onto it as they waited for the fireworks to start.

 

“I never really thought that you would be so willing to take me out,” Hanataro hummed, getting a low chuckle from his partner.

 

“And why is that?” Ikkaku asked, offering Hanataro a bag of mixed candies. Hanataro stole an orange slice and hummed softly.

 

“Because you're from the Eleventh and I'm from the fourth,” he said after swallowing the bite of gummy candy. “We're not exactly the most expected pair despite the fact that you've been taking care of me and that I've moved in with you.”

 

Ikkaku shrugged with a smile, rubbing at his head as he popped a chocolate candy into his mouth. “Eh, no one expected Renji to last so long with taicho, even with that break when he was with Byakuya. But look at 'em. And I've had my eyes on you for a while now.”

 

“Have you now?” Hanataro chuckled, shaking his head as he flushed in appreciation of that pact. “So now that you have me living with you, you've decided to make your move?”

 

“Nah, I decided to make my move long before then, but I ended up finding you sick and stuck in your bed,” Ikkaku snorted, smirking at the younger male and getting a beaming smile from Hanataro. “So I took the time ta make you all better and able to enjoy a date. You movin' in was just a rather nice cherry on top of everything.”

 

Hanataro chuckled lowly and lent over to press a kiss to the surprised Ikkaku's lips, keeping it chaste even as the larger male started to return the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Hanataro flushed and pressed into the hand on his cheek, basking in the warmth of the other man. “Well then, I'm glad that you came around when you did,” he hummed softly, smiling at Ikkaku.

 

“Same here,” Ikkaku chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to Hanataro's mouth before the two men sat back, sides pressed together and watched the fireworks explode in the dark sky above them, content with how their date was going, ignoring the fact that Renji and Yumichika was watching them.

 


	14. Touch My Heart 2 Pt 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 6  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira  
> Word count: 1,521  
> AN: Okay, I'm sure you've noticed that this is late, not terribly so, but still late, and that I didn't post Monday's chapter of Fix Him. Why?
> 
> My flash drive REFORMATTED on me cause it wiggles in the damn plug. So I lost EVERYTHING and had to go on the hunt for it all. Blah. *facepalm* I sigh often. Luckily I found what I needed, but things are...late.
> 
> And I get to spend the weekend reediting Fix Him. *curses in three different languages*
> 
> *~*~*~*

“ So, how is it all going for you?” Yumichika asked as he and Ikkaku watched Kira politely dress down an Eleventh division member down. The idiot had said something about Kido and Kido type zanpakuto being weak, prompting the normally sweet blond to turn on him and explain to him, in perfect graphic detail,how that was a bunch of bullshit.

 

“ Surprisingly enough, it's going pretty damn well,” Ikkaku chuckled as he snagged a bit of popcorn that he had made from the bowl between them. “Not a lot has really changed for us except now that we kiss and actually touch. I do know now that he has indeed slept with other guys but only maybe a total of six in the last fifty years.”

 

“ Much better than some people I know,” Yumichika drawled with an amused look on his face. “And yes, this includes me.”

 

“ You both have picky tastes though. HE just doesn't have the time that we do ta go around and fuck like we do,” Ikkaku drawled, shrugging one shoulder as he watched the guy that Kira was dressing down fall to his knees and burst into tears. Kira blinked at the man before seemingly sighing, shaking his head before walking off as he muttered to himself. “He's good at that. I wonder how he would do kicking ass at the Eleventh.”

 

“ We'd end up with a bunch of crying wusses,” Yumichika snorted, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. “And how is the sex life?” He asked, watching the still crying male crawl off, snorting in annoyance.

 

“ Me and my right hand are getting' to know each other real well,” Ikkaku admitted added after a moment. Yumichika made a noise that his bald friend wasn't even sure was human at that point. “I don't want to hurt 'em or rush him into sex.”

 

“ Wow...” Yumichika breathed, his eyes wide as he stared, transfixed, at Ikkaku, who was staring to frown athim. “You...”

 

“ What?” Ikkaku asked warily, swallowing when Yumichika gave him a soft, sweet smile. Any time the beauty obsessed male did that, someone either ended up in a lot of pain or was hugged until their ribs cracked.

 

“ You really do love him, don't you?” Yumichika breathed, Ikkaku suddenly fearing for his ribs, but nodding all the same. “Wow. That is something that I never thought would happen with you, like ever. You never really have stuck around with someone for longer then a week, if that.”

 

“ Yeah, well, none of them were Hana, ya know?” Ikkaku asked, shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish look on his face, rubbing the back of his head. “Surprisingly enough, he can keep up with me in a lot of ways. Yeah, he's not one for fighting, but he does know how to spar and how to drag me away from a fight without even trying to. He doesn't quibble about household chores outside of actually reminding me to do mine when it comes time.”

 

“ Yeah, you are well and truly in love,” Yumichika cooed, squeezing his friend around his waist. Ikkaku just grunted and rolled his eyes,patting his back with a sigh.

 

“ Yes, I love him and yes, I'vetold him, so don't even think of asking me that,” Ikkaku drawled, poking Yumichika's forehead, getting a frown from the dark haired male.

 

“ Fine, fine, ruin all of my fun. Now, did you hear about our dear Ichigo?” he asked, changing topics quickly.

 

“ Ichigo? Nah, nothing lately. But then again, my division isn't working with the first at tha minute,” Ikkaku hummed as Yumichika let him go and lent back on his hands once more.

 

Yumichika hummed in agreement as his face became thoughtful. “Apparently he's dying. And I'm not talking giving out because of his power. The little bastard hid the fact that he had an odd heart condition in his physical form,” he said quietly. Ikkaku cursed and shook his head in disbelief. “He collapsed in school with a sort of sharp ache and went to the hospital. Officially, to the living world, he's in a coma, but for now, he's just finishing up a few things and saying good to family.”

 

“ So he'll be coming here soon and then what?” Ikkaku asked, making a note to tell Kira and Hanataro the news later on.

 

“ He's been setting things up since he first was named a substitute. Once he gets here, he'll end up being under Jyuushiro-taicho, being educated in various things. But first he'll need to be tested, since once again, the little bastard has been hiding things,” Yumichika sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “He's been working on his kido and apparently he can now call up his Quincy bow with the right focusing cross. I heard that his bow looks a lot like his getso tensho though, all black with red highlights.”

 

“ Are we all really that surprised? Ichigo is one to defy the expectations and he has two very powerful bloodlines behind him after all,” Ikkaku drawled. “So he's gonna be arriving in a couple of months?”

 

“ At the very least. Six months at the most,” Yumichika replied, his eyes sad as he played with a bit of his hakama. “But, he's been waiting for this, setting things up. Apparently he's had the Shiba clan house cleaned out so that he ahs a place to live.”

 

“ So the heart problems aren't going to shift to his soul?” Ikkaku asked, Yumichika shaking his head. “That's a good thing then. Kind of sad that he's dying and all, but I'm still kind glad that problem won't shift over to his new life.”

 

“ Yeah,” Yumichika hummed before the two fell into silence once more, both men thinking hard about what they had learned.

 

Ikkaku grunted and decided to change the subject to something that he could tease his friend about. “What are you plannin' on doin' about your boy?”

 

“ I have no idea what you mean,” Yumichika replied, trying hard not to flush and give himself away. HE bit his tongue, stopping the groan at catching sight of Ikkaku's knowing look. “I really have no idea.”

 

“ Bullshit,” Ikkaku snorted, pushing at Yumichika's shoulder with an eye roll, shaking his head. “I know that you've been stalking Shuuhei when you're free from work,” he drawled, watching as Yumichika flushed brightly and huffed at him.

 

“ Fine, I am stalking to a point. I'm trying to figure out the best way to really land him,” Yumichika said, eating the last of the popcorn.

 

Ikkaku just raised an eyebrow. “Why don't you just go and ask him?” he asked, leaning against the railing next to him “That always seems to work best for you all things considered.”

 

“ True, true, but still, there is so much to think about,” Yumichika sighed, pointing to himself. “I want something more then just a quick fuck. I've wanted something more since I've been working with him in the interdivision bullshit. It's like...his very being speaks to me. There's something more thant what we all assumed there was.”

 

Ikkaku grunted and added his head in agreement. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” he drawled, putting thebowl that had held the popcorn to the side. “I think that his zanpakuto isn't as calm as he himself seems to be. There's more than thte placid Tosen follower that we all see,” he hummed.

 

“ When I went up against him, it was as if his zanpakuto thrived with the roughness of the fight, kind of like yours there,” Yumichika said, pointing to where Ikkaku's weapon sat. “Fu went happy, very, very happy as we fought. Made me want to go home and have a little happy time right after.”

 

“ I figured, especially isince you were so flustered afterwards,” Ikkaku snorted, Yumichika sticking his tongue out at him, much to his amusement. “So, what you're tellin' me is that you want more than a fling with Shuuhei? That's a new one for you.”

 

“ Yeah, but that guy just makes everything about me sing in lust,” Yumichika sighed, “not to mention delight to know him. Hell, at night I would love to just lay on him as a pillow, but it's more than that.”

 

Ikkaku huffed out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “It sounds like you're in love with this guy. And if you are, I hope that you don't get your heart broken,” he said, Yumichika smiling at him with love shining through.

 

“ I'm not in love with him just yet, but I do believe that I can fall in love if it works out. For now, I would settle for sex and getting to know him,” Yumichika said before standing and sliding his zanpakuto into his sash. “For now, I promised I would meet Hanataro-kun ta chat with him. I suggested that you talk with Kira-kun about Ichigo-kun,” he said.

 

Ikkaku sighed and nodded, standing up as he watched Yumichika leave with a last wave.

 


	15. Touch My Heart 2 Pt 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 7  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Yumichika, Hanataro  
> Word count: 1,238  
> AN: Almost forgot about this. Just...almost. Not quite yet. :P *chuckles* Enjoy all.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Hey there, Hana-chan,” Yumichika greeted as he pulled off his tabi just inside of the door of Ikkaku's and Hanataro's shared rooms.

 

“Yumichika-san, welcome. I made some tea if you would like some,” Hanataro greeted, calling out from the kitchen as the sound of porcelain on porcelain followed.

 

Following after the sounds, Yumichika asked, “Did you hear about Ichigo-kun?” as he took the cup of tea offered with a smile and a nod.

 

“Of course,” Hanataro hummed as he lent against the counter, hands wrapped around his tea cup. “I'll be watching him to see if his heart problem starts back up after he officially does die. We don't think that he will but we're just not sure about it. No soul has quite been like Ichigo-san has,” he sighed, staring into his tea cup.

 

Yumichika just hummed in agreement and nodded his head. “Yeah, he's one of a kind, that's for sure.” The two men fell into an easy, friendly silence as they sipped at their tea and thought of the future to come. “Do you know if he's a virgin?” Yumichika asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

 

Hanataro blinked several times at his friend before he laughed gently, shaking his head in a bit of amusement. “No, I don't think he is. There have been a few times that I've come across him going into Sado-san's rooms when they come to visit,” he said, finishing off his tea before he poured a fresh cup of it. “But, from the way they seem to respond to each other, they were only looking for a place to relieve stress during the Winter war, and during the whole clean up process after the war.”

 

Yumichika hummed before a smirk spread over his lips. “I do believe that I know quite a few people who are going to be very upset about that particular fact. With the way he blushes the moment sex is even suggested it does tend to make everyone think that he hasn't been touched before.”

 

“I have a feeling that, that would be true in regards to women. At least taking into account that he is constantly surrounded by very gorgeous women. And they're all so different,” Hanataro suggested, shrugging with a smirk.

 

“So you really don't think that he's dating Sado-san, he's no longer a virgin, and he's either pan or bi,” Yumichika summed up, Hanataro nodding his head.

 

“Yes, or he might just might be straight out gay. I don't think anyone really knows,” Hanataro said, smiling softly to himself before he shook his head with a chuckle. “And Ichigo-san certainly isn’t telling anyone a damn thing,” he hummed, shrugging one shoulder with a hum.

 

“Never quite know when it comes to him, I suppose,” Yumichika replied, nodding his head. “Anyways, outside of the whole Ichigo thing, I was curious about something.” Hanataro looked up from his cup and raised an eyebrow in question.  “Why aren’t you sleeping with Ikkaku yet? I know for a fact that you would love to but you haven’t yet.”

 

Hanataro blushed slightly and ran a finger around the rim of his tea cup as he gazed down at the dark liquid. “Well, that is…” he started, trailing off with another flush of embarrassment. “I have seen him nude, seeing as often I have to take care of him myself when he lands in the Fourth Division. And I’ve since seen him fully hard.”

 

“So what is it? I don’t think that he’s disappointed you in the size department has he?” Yumichika asked, leaning closer to his friend.

 

“Well, he’s much larger than any other lover that I’ve ever had,” Hanataro finally admitted, shrugging as his flush darkened even more. “I’m kind of nervous on how it will all fit. Oh, I know in my head that it will with some careful stretching and as time goes on, and we have sex more often, it will be easier. But still, there’s a part of me that will worry that I can’t take him or something…”

 

Yumichika sat up straight in his chair before bursting into giggles, shaking his head. “Oh, but you are adorable,” he cooed, reaching out and patting his cheek. “You’ll be able to take him with no problem. He has this thing about having smaller partners then himself. Something about his need to protect coming out,” he hummed. “From what I remember from a few of his partners, he takes his sweet time in opening your body up. I Just have to say that I hope that you have good stamina.”

 

“I died as a teenager. I’m still not out of that particular phase of my life either, I’m just better at hiding that fact,” Hanataro admitted, making Yumichika burst into full blown laughter.

 

“Oh, do not tell me that when you’re alone, you’re a walking hormone,” he purred, Hanataro flushing and shrugging. “Oh, goodness, poor Ikkaku. His dick is going to be chafed and not wanting to get up by the time that you get out of this part of your life,” he said, continuing to chuckle and giggle.

 

“I’m not that bad,” Hanataro huffed, taking a sip of tea to stop himself from admitting that sometimes he could be that bad. But only usually when he hadn’t had a partner for long periods of time or hadn’t had the time to find a little alone time with a toy or two. It didn’t happen often, but it did happen. So far, the bedroom antics that he and Ikkaku had gotten up to was enough to keep his sexual needs under control.

 

Which was turning out to be a good thing with how often he wanted to jump his boyfriend.

 

“Come on, Hanataro. You’ll do fine when you both get to that point. I’m sure he’s already learned just how many places on your body will make you wiggle and moan for him you have,” Yumichika hummed, getting a soft smile and flush on his cheeks. “You both will be fine, I promise. I’ll talk to him if you want me to,” he offered, Hanataro biting his bottom lip before nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Hanataro sighed, sipping his drink. “Though I might end up having a very hot bath to relax before I go to bed with him. Relax and calm my mind.”

 

“Would be a good idea. But don’t wear yourself out too much during the day before you’re able to get to him. Don’t want to fall asleep right after your bath,” Yumichika purred.

 

Hanataro smirked and shrugged one shoulder. “I’ll be doing this on our next shared day off which is in three days. I think I’ll make dinner for us, leave him to relax with some sake and a stern warning not to get drunk, take my bath and relax before I head to seduce him.”

 

“Honey, he was seduced the moment you stood up to Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass so you could try to save Rukia-chan,” Yumichika purred, patting his hand before standing up. “Let me make some dango while you make some fresh tea. Something sweet and fruity this time?” he asked.

 

Hanataro smiled and nodded his head. “That sounds good. And you can tell me all about how to seduce your friend there,” he drawled, pulling out a new rush of laughter from Yumichika.


	16. Touch My Heart 2 Pt 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 2  
> Chapter 8  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Hanataro/Ikkaku  
> Word count:  
> AN: Another one down, just one more to post! Then I post things that I have backed up since I haven't even done number 3. Blah. *headdesk* I shall have more to come eventually! Trust me. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Stepping through the front door of his house, Ikkaku slowly stretched his arms over his head and grunted with a bit of pain, feeling the pull of well used muscles from the training that he had just gone through. Rolling his shoulders with a sigh, Ikkaku blinked as he walked into the kitchen and found that the table was already set and ready to be filled with food.

 

“ Go take a shower. By the time that you're done, the food will be ready,” Hanataro promised, smiling at his soon to be lover as he continued to cook something or another at the stove. Ikkaku hummed softly and nodded, heading into the bedroom, grabbing a day kimono instead of a new uniform. He eyed the freshly made bed before pushing the sight of a particular jar sitting on the side table to the side. Stripping out of his clothes and dropping them into the a hamper, he headed into his bathroom and showered, taking the time to wash off with a sigh.

 

Once he was done and relaxed once more, he headed out into the kitchen and smiled, getting waved to sit down as Hanataro put food down onto the table. The two settled in to eat, content with the quietness between them, finding it rather comfortable. Once they were done and the dishes had been picked up, Ikkaku pulled his lover back against his chest, getting a soft giggle from the younger male.

 

Pressing a kiss to soft hair, he hummed in delight. “What’s up with the food that’s meant to give me so much energy?” he asked, sliding his hands down over lean hips, getting a smirk.

 

“ Well, I figured that we could...well...” Hanataro trailed off, flushing once more, getting a chuckle from the other man, knowing exactly what he was saying.

 

“ Yeah?” Ikkaku asked, getting a nod before he smirked and pulled his lover away from the kitchen, dousing lights as they went along. Once in the room, he picked up the bottle and watched as his lover flushed softly at the sight of it. “I wondered why you had this out,” he chuckled softly.

 

“ I wanted to be prepared,” Hanataro chuckled softly, shrugging with a content look on his lips, pulling Ikkaku close and taking the jar, tossing it onto the bed for later retrieval. Leaning up into the a kiss, he hummed as the bald male pulled him close, cupping his ass with both hands. Moaning into the kiss, the smaller male wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pressed close to him with a hum. 

 

Chuckling quietly, Ikkaku hauled his lover up into his arms fully and moved towards the bed, dropping him back onto the bed, coming to kneel between his legs, Hanataro humming in pleasure. “You were always so good at planning,” the older Shinigami chuckled with a smile, brushing the other's cheek with his thumb. The young healer just blushed softly and shrugged.

 

“ I try,” he hummed, playing with the obi that kept the other's kimono closed, pulling it loose and tossing it aside. His eyes ran over the other's exposed body, humming in pleasure as he ran his fingers over the hard muscles and occasional scar, rediscovering each spot that made his lover press into his touches.

 

Ikkaku returned the touches, working to remove Hanataro's obi and loosen the kimono from around his mate's body, hands finding soft skin. The smaller male gasped and pressed up into the touches, eyes falling shut as Ikkaku chuckled lowly, pressing kisses down his neck as he pulled his lover up into his lap to easily remove the day kimono that he was wearing.

 

Tossing the kimono to the floor, Ikakku laid his lover out on the bed once more, smirking down at him with a smug look on his face. Hanataro was laid out on the bed, already flushed and hard, looking up at him with shy anticipation as he shifted and wiggled under his lover as large hands stroked over his thighs. “Where to start first?” he mused, getting a gasping moan as one hand reached out and stroked over his lover's chest, tweaking a nipple. “I think I will start here.”

 

Smirking, he leant down and teased his lover's lips with his own, brushing them against softness before flicking his tongue out to taste, teasing the both of them with a promise of a long kiss. Finally his tongue slipped past opening lips, tasting the sweetness that was barely tainted by the food that they had eaten earlier. Tasting the moan that came from Hanataro, Ikkaku worked his hands down his lover's chest, and back up his sides, fingers finding the spots that made his lover wiggle under him so perfectly.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Ikkaku licked his lips and hummed in pleasure, eyes dancing with pleasure. “Ah, there's that look I love so much,” he purred, rubbing a thumb over the full lips with a smirk, watching him blush gently under his look. Leaning down to nibble at under his lover's jaw, he hummed at the soft breathless sound that he got and moved lower, eyes dark with enjoyment of his lover's pleasure. Sliding lower, he found a new spot to darken with teeth and tongue, taking his time to make it nice and dark as long fingered hands grasped at his back and head. The lean body under him pressed up into the touch, a soft sound of pleasure escaping from the younger male made him groan in need, moving lower.

 

He knew exactly what he wanted to do and how to do it, but it was a matter of getting Hanataro to just melt under him before then. Smirking into the spot just under his lover's ribs that he was teasing with his tongue, Ikkaku flicked his eyes up to Hanataro and snickered softly before moving lower. He knew just how to get his lover to relax fully and not protest what he was about to do seeing as his partner was such a stickler for keeping clean head to toe.

 

Coming to his destination, Ikkaku licked a long stripe up the hard prick before him, Hanataro's eyes flying open as he arched with a gasping moan. “Ikkaku!” the younger male gasped out, shuddering hard under the long licks that his lover was teasing him with.

 

Humming, the bald male slid his mouth down and over the hard length, sucking lightly as he watched the desire and pleasure dance across the open face. He worked his mouth up and down over the prick, making Hanataro shiver and writhe under the assault. Eyes dark, Ikkaku ran his hands over the back of lean, strong thighs, getting them to spread even more, tilting Hanataro's hips upwards and leaving him completely exposed to the bald males heated gaze.

 

Pulling off of the hard cock, Ikkaku hummed softly and smirked as he shifted so that he was kneeling on the ground, eyes taking in the pink entrance that teased him, the ring of muscles twitching when he blew a puff of breath over it. Chuckling at the whine from Hanataro, he moved forward and lapped at the ring, humming as the thighs in his grip went stiff and shuddered hard, a soft sound escaping from Hanataro as the lean body went limp. Mentally smirking to himself, the older male continued to tease the ring of muscles, just trailing his tongue around the rim before barely pressing inwards, testing the readiness of the muscles.

 

Finding that they relaxed easily under the pressure, Ikkaku continued to tease and open the ring of muscles with his tongue, sliding it in and out easily, occasionally just sliding around the edge to wet it down even more. Pulling away, feeling the twitches in the long legs and hearing the near desperate sounds, Ikkaku sat up on his knees and picked up the jar of oil, shaking it as Hanataro came back from the edge.

 

“ Okay there?” he asked, Hanataro nodding his head, staring up at him with wide, dark eyes. Slicking his fingers, he smirked and warmed up the lube, reaching down and rubbing at the twitching hole and getting a soft moan from the other. “Good. Cause it's about to get much better,” he purred, pressing a finger slowly past the guardian muscles, feeling them clench and twitch. Rocking his fingers in and out in a slow, steady motion, watching Hanataro closely, not wanting to hurt him and wanting to make sure that he was open enough for what was to come. Once he felt that the muscles were relaxed enough, he worked a second finger inwards, hissing at the tightness that greeted him, keeping his pace slow and easy. Soon he had Hanataro rocking in time with his fingers, smirking softly down at him as he spread them.

 

“ Ikkaku,” Hanataro breathed out, shivering as the other male smiled softly and stroked his cheek with his dry hand.

 

“ You still good?” Ikkaku asked, introducing a third finger, stroking them in and out of the clinging, clutching muscles. Hanataro nodded his head, relaxing under the slow strokes in and out of his body. “Yeah?” he asked, pressing his fingers in and curling slightly so that he could stroke over Hanataro's sweet spot, watching his lover arch and cry out in pleasure, shivering before going limp on the bed with a whimper.

 

Chuckling softly, Ikkaku worked his fingers in and out a few more times before deciding that he should be very thorough and pulled his fingers free. Getting a curious distressed sound, he soothed his lover, and added more lube to his fingers before sliding four into Hanataro with careful movements, eyes watching every facial expression on his partner's face.

 

“ That's it, just relax for me,” Ikkaku hummed, finger slowly pulling back out, spreading wide before pushing forward again. Hanataro sighed and shifted on the bed, feeling incredibly full, knowing that the other would be bigger then his previous lovers, but it was still a new experience for him. “Lookin' so good,” the bald male hummed as he used his free hand to pour more of the oil over his moving fingers, the muscles loosening slowly. As he continued to rock his fingers, he bent down and scattered kisses over Hanataro's stomach, tongue coming out to taste the sweet skin and salty sweat it, humming in pleasure.

 

Once his lover was moving with the rocking fingers, body relaxed, liquid in movement, Ikkaku pulled his fingers free, pressing one last kiss to Hanataro's stomach with a shushing sound. Using more of the oil, he slicked his own prick and looked up at the smaller male. “Like this? Or do you want on your stomach?” he asked, stroking over a lean hip with his hands, unmindful of the sticky slickness on one hand.

 

“ Stomach would be better,” Hanataro breathed out as he came back down from the high that his lover had created in him. Ikkaku smirked and kissed him once more before helping him to flip over, holding his hips up so that he could point his more then ready prick at the stretched entrance. Pressing against the ring of muscles, he slowly pushed forward, one hand coming down to rest beside Hanataro's side as he hissed. Shuddering hard himself, curling slightly over his lover, the bald male pressed fully into his partner and paused, feeling the way the muscles twitched and slowly relaxed around the pressure.

 

Hanataro buried his face into the pillow under him, smothering the soft sounds of pleasure and very slight pain as his body relaxed, Ikkaku smoothing a hand over his side and back helping him to do so. Moaning at the twitch of strong hips, the small healer released a slow breath and shivered with a hum of need. “Move,” he got out finally, Ikkaku burying his hand in his hair and tugging gently.

 

“ You sure?” Ikkaku asked, Hanataro nodding his head, getting another tug from the bigger man before he slowly pulled back before rocking back forward, rocking the slighter body under him. Hissing quietly, the large male pressed a kiss to one shoulder before sitting up so that he could grasp the lean hips and use them to pull his lover back into each thrust.

 

Hanataro rolled with the movements, moaning and gasping as his eyes fluttered shut, holding onto the bedding and pillows under him, head tossed back and arms outstretched as he basked in being stretched by such a large prick. Rocking in time, he moaned and mewled, loving the controlled strength of his bigger partner, even as the other man started to move faster, harder, doing what the smaller male demanded of him. When a large hand reached down and curled around his hard, slicked prick, Hantaro found himself falling over the edge, spilling over Ikkaku's stroking hand and crying out in surprised delight.

 

Ikkaku grunted and followed after, eyes dark and wide to take in every detail of his mate, loving the way the smaller male went limp on the bed with a soft mewl as the aftershocks started to taper off. Sighing as he started to soften, having taken the time just to hold Hanataro close and nuzzle into his back, the larger male pulled free and flopped down onto the bed, pulling his lover close.

 

Hanataro moaned softly and just flopped against his side, nuzzling into his side with a sigh of pleasure, eyes closing. “Damn,” the small healer breathed out, getting a chuckle from the bigger man.

 

“ I am still surprised when ya curse,” Ikkaku grunted, Hanataro giggled softly and pressed a kiss to his chest, eyes fluttering close, not caring about the sticky mess that they had made, just content with being with his lover for the time being.

 


	17. Touch My Heart 2 Pt. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Touch My Heart  
> Story: 2  
> Chapter: 9  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: Ikkaku, Hanataro, Yumichika, Ichigo, Kira  
> Word count: 1,079  
> AN: I am currently playing babysitter to two puppies currently but I am getting some writing done. Gonna post a few things that I have in back up, so look out for those!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Why are we even here?” Ikkaku sighed as he watched Hanataro, Yumichika, Ichigo and Kira playing some game or another. Iba grunted and shrugged, watching them with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


“I have no idea actually,” Iba drawled, Hanataro looking over and smiling at the two men. “Though I have a feelin’ that you’re here because he asked you to be,” he continued, looking in some amusement at his friend.

  
  


“Of course he did. Still got some fuckers after his ass. Can’t have them thinkin’ that he’s free or anything,” Ikkaku snorted, Ichigo huffing in amusement as Hanataro blushed lightly and tossed two cards down onto the table.

  
  


“Shush, Ikkaku,” Hanataro said, shaking his head with an amused smiled on his lips as Yumichika cooed at him, patting his back. “You know you’re having fun with us here,” he huffed, getting a soft chuckle from the bald male.

  
  


“Sounds like you’re pretty damn whipped ta me,” Iba drawled, yelping when Ichigo tossed a potato chip at him with a glare.

  
  


“Just because he does things his lover wants him to do, doesn’t mean he’s whipped, ya jerk,” Ichigo huffed, shaking his head and looking down at his cards, picking one up, laying down three 4’s, and then discarding a card. “Just means he’s a good boyfriend.”

  
  


“I try so hard. That and Yumi would gut me if I didn’t treat my lover good,” Ikkaku snorted, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

  
  


“I would,” Yumichika drawled as he laid down three more cards and discarded the rest in his hand. “Gin,” he snorted, getting mutters from the rest of the group. Counting points, the pretty male looked to Iba and raised an eyebrow. “Just remember, one day you will have someone that you have to treat like a real lover.”

  
  


Iba grunted. “I’m happy with finding new partners every so often,” he stated, picking up his dish and swigging it back with a shudder at the burn. “No need ta add another complication to my life at the moment. I’m a dick at the best of times.”

  
  


“No arguments there,” Kira hummed as he wrote down the scores on a piece of paper, keeping track of their game. The other three males that he was playing against all snorted, amused at how the alcohol that they had been drinking had loosened Kira’s tongue in such a way. “Who’s dealing this time?” he asked, shuffling the deck.

  
  


“I am,” Ichigo hummed, dealing out the cards once Kira had handed over the triple deck. “So, how’s life going for everyone?” he asked as he laid the first card down from the pile, Yumichika taking the first round.

  
  


“It’s going pretty well for me,” Hanataro hummed, picking up his banana drink and sipping at it with a hum. He knew it had some alcohol, but luckily enough for him, not enough to make it hard for him to do work the next day if he was called in. “Especially since Ikkaku-kun made it so that the people who did damage are now paying restitution and that they have stopped for the most part.”

  
  


“For the most part?” Kira asked as he took his turn, laying down three cards before taking one and discarding another.

  
  


“There’s a few who are still doing it, but it’s not that bad now. Easily fixed with the new savings that we all received from the fines,” Hanataro said, blushing softly. “They don’t try me since I started to live with Ikkaku-kun. Especially after he made the few clan members that were a part of it all lose family support financially.”

  
  


“Mean, mean, Ikkaku,” Ichigo drawled, shaking his head, getting a smirk from the bald male.

  
  


“I know, but Hanataro seems to find it hot on me,” Ikkaku chuckled, shrugging one shoulder with a smile. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he did what his fellow players had done, allowing Hanataro his turn. “Anyways, how are you doing there Ichigo?” he asked, waving his glass at the other man.

  
  


Ichigo hummed and shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, I’m doing okay. I knew that it was to happen, but it was a bit...off knowing that my body was gone for good.” He discarded a card that Kira snatched up, laying down the three pair on the table. “My sisters threatened the sou-taicho that if I can’t visit often, they’re gonna end up invading Soul Society and take me back,” he drawled.

  
  


“Your sisters are seriously scary,” Kira drawled, Yumichika snorting and waving down their waitress, ordering several dishes of finger foods. “Especially Yuzu-chan. All cute and sweet supposedly, and then bam, she has your balls in a vice grip and won’t let go.” Ichigo snorted and burst into laughter while Yumichika and Ikkaku blinked, Iba looked clueless, and Hanataro smiled, shaking his head with a soft blush on his cheeks.

  
  


“What I never really needed to know number 206,” Hanataro snorted as he laid down his cards, finishing that round with ease. “Gin.”

  
  


“Damn. Little card shark,” Iba snorted as the four tallied their points with smiles at the surprised male. “Where do you hide all that talent?” he asked, getting a sweet snort from Hanataro.

  
  


“I learned from the best, Iba-san,” he stated as he dealt out the cards as their snacks arrived and were placed down near them.

  
  


“I swear that he learned everything he could from Unohana-san and then twisted it so that it worked for his own advantage,” Ikkaku drawled, smirking at his sweetly smiling lover. “It’s the hottest damn thing I’ve seen in years.”

  
  


“You two make me gag with how cute you are,” Yumichika drawled, Ichigo snorting and Kira rolled his eyes.

  
  


“I need to get laid. So badly,” Ichigo sighed, finishing off his drink before snagging a plate with a few different finger foods.

  
“You’re not the only one,” Kira drawled, following after Ichigo’s example. Ikkaku and Iba chuckled softly and continued to watch them play their game of rummy.


End file.
